Watching Over You
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Chloe is sent creepy text messages that eventually lead to her being stalked. A person who she thought would never do something like this is the conductor of this operation. When her and Clark's investigation comes to a halt, what will be left of her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Watching Over You: Chapter 1 

It was late at night, and Chloe was stuck working at the Daily Planet. She was the only one there. Not that she minded; it was just the lack of company. Plus the fact that she was in Metropolis. At night. Alone. She was working on a story, and she was behind, so she had to stay. She jumped. She felt her phone vibrate. It was a text message from Clark_: You look beautiful today Chloe._

_What?_ She thought_. I haven't seen him all day._ She looked around the room. Her phone vibrated again. It was another text message from Clark. _That top really brings out your eyes. I love the way they shimmer._

She looked around the room again. " Clark?" She got up and opened the blinds at the window. Her phone vibrated again and she got another text. _You're hair looks so nice, Chloe. I would love to run my fingers through it._

"This isn't funny, Clark" she said to herself.

_Clark__ this isn't funny,_ She texted back. Ring! Ring! Ring!

It was a phone call from Clark. " Clark, where are you?"

"I'm in the room with you, Chloe. You just can't see me."

" Clark stop-" He hung up. Her heart started beating so fast. She started to text him. _ Clark, if this is some way to try to creep me out, it's working so just give it a rest. _

She felt her phone vibrate again. It was another text. "This number does not exist."

* * *

**I know it's short, but it had to be. Review if you want me to continue!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Over You: Chapter 2

_"This number does not exist."_

Her heart was pounding as she looked at the text. You could almost see it beating out of her chest. This was getting way too creepy especially since she was alone. She decided to call the Kent house.

Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello?" Clark said.

" Clark. If that was some idea of a joke, you are a way more psychotic than everyone gives you credit for. How could you do something like that? I'm-"

"Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the creepy text messages and the creepy phone call."

"Chloe, where are you?"

"I'm at the Daily Planet."

Clark got there in a matter of seconds. "What text messages?" He asked as he sat down.

Chloe hung up her phone and brought up the texts. "When I tried to text back, it said the number didn't exist."

Clark grabbed the phone. "Could you trace the number?"

"I couldn't trace the call, but when he called it came up as you. Clark, it sounded exactly like you. The text came up as you, and I the number didn't exist."

Clark took his phone out of his pocket. He brought up his call log. "Chloe, the last person I called was Lana. I called you yesterday. And the last person I texted was you, but that was last week." Clark shook his head in uncertainty. "I don't know, Chloe. I don't know how that could've happened."

Chloe eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure it wasn't you. And that you weren't just playing a trick on me?"

"Chloe, how could you accuse me of something like that? I would never do something like that to you."

"I know," she sighed. "I'm just running out of suspects. Sorry," she gave him an apologetic look.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Chloe picked up the phone, her voice was shaking, "Hello?"

"Hi, Chloe. So…how did Clark get to the Daily Planet just seconds after you called him?" He said, and then he hung up.

The hand that was holding the phone was shaking. " Clark. He can see us. He can see everything that we're doing."

"Then we need to get out of here." Chloe grabbed her stuff, but it was kind of hard to because Clark was practically dragging her out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked as they walked out of the Daily Planet.

"Just extremely creeped out, it still sounded like you, Clark."

"We're going to find out who's doing this, Chloe."

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring! 

Chloe woke up to the sound of her phone ringing just minutes after she went to bed.

Chloe hesitated to answer her phone. She even hesitated to look at her phone. She was completely terrified, and she was shaking. She slowly took the phone out of her pocket, and she looked at it. "Lana." Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chloe. Why do you sound so shaken?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Oh, alright. Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, meet me at the bowling alley at eight tomorrow night."

"Eight, got it. See you tomorrow."

The next day, at eight, Chloe was at the bowling alley…but Lana wasn't. _Where is she?_, she thought. She decided to call her. She took out her phone and dialed her number. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lana. Where are you?"

"What? I'm in Metropolis. Where are you?"

"You called me last night and asked me to come to the bowling alley tonight."

"No, I didn't."

Chloe's heart skipped a beat. It was beating rapidly right about now. "Chloe, are you there?"

"Ye-Yeah. I'm here."

"Chloe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want me to come down there? I'll come if-"

"No, Lana, seriously it's fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye." Chloe hung up her phone and she looked around the bowling alley. Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello?" All she heard was breathing and then a click. Chloe ran to her car and she drove to the Kent farm. She knocked on the door hard.

"Chloe?"

" Clark, this is getting way too 'When a Stranger Calls' for me," she said as she walked into the house.

"What happened?"

"I got another call. Last night."

"Did it sound like me?"

"No, it sounded like Lana. She wanted me to meet her at the bowling alley. I went there tonight, and she wasn't there. I called her. She's in Metropolis."

"Any more calls?"

"Yeah, all I heard was breathing."

"Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"What if it doesn't make a difference? He…or she can see me." She looked around the kitchen. "What if he finds out your secret?" She mouthed to him. Ring! Ring! Ring!

"I can read lips, you know. But don't worry; I have no idea what you just said."

"Uh...Clark, I think I'm going to go back to the Talon for tonight. So I don't put you in jeopardy. Don't worry I'll be fine." _Why don't I believe that? _She thought.

"Chloe, don't worry about me."

"No, seriously, Clark. It's fine." Clark watched as she got in her car and drove off. _Why don't I believe that?_

* * *

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!!!! I didn't really like this chapter all that much, but tell me what you thought. Review!!!! And if you have any ideas please tell me. Thanks. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Watching Over You: Chapter 3 **

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews and the alerts and favorites. They made me so happy!! **_

Chloe drove down the road quickly. As she rode by, the puddles in the road splashed hitting other cars as she rode by. She wanted to get back to the Talon as fast as she could. Ring! Ring! Ring! She picked up the phone, but she didn't say anything.

"Chloe?"

"Clark, how do I know this is really you?" She asked curiously.

"Because I told you everything at the hospital after I saved you at the Fortress."

Chloe let out a sigh of relief and then she smiled. That was something only she and Clark knew.

"So, are you at the Talon yet?"

Chloe let out a hearty laugh. " Clark, I left five minutes ago. Of course I'm not there yet." She stopped as she rolled her eyes. "But I am surprised that it took you five minutes to call me." The amusement was apparent in her voice.

Clark tightened his mouth and rolled his eyes. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just worried. I wish you would've stayed. It's not too late to turn back around," he said hopefully. "You'd be safer with me."

"I know that Clark, but _you'd _be safer without me there. This person is watching me and I do not want to say anything or I don't want you to do anything that would cause an impromptu coming out party." She was scared, but she wanted to protect Clark's secret.

"Chloe, you're a good friend, but for once don't worry about my secret and just stay with me tonight."

" Clark, really, it's fine. I'll call you in the morning." When Chloe hung up, he sighed. _Why does she have to be so stubborn? _He thought.

Chloe continued to drive down the road. She looked in the rearview mirror. No one was behind her. _Oh my gosh, what is that? _She thought. Her heart started pounding. She hit the brakes. She looked closer and she saw that it was a doll. _All worked up over nothing, _she thought and she laughed at herself. She started driving again and she realized that the person behind her kind of appeared out of nowhere. Not to mention they were tailing her pretty close. She put more pressure on the pedal to go faster, and the person started to go faster too. She took out her cell phone to call Clark. "_Ah!" _The person saw her taking out her cell phone, and he slammed into the back of her car. The phone went flying out of her hands on the passenger side to a point where she couldn't reach it. "No!" She whispered. There was no way she could reach it without running off the road. She started to go faster but the driver slammed into her again and her head hit the steering wheel hard.

* * *

"Where is Chloe Sullivan?" Clark asked as he walked into the Smallville Medical Center. The nurse pointed Clark to the room.

Clark walked into the room. Seeing her in the hospital killed him. He felt partly responsible for what happened.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey, Clark." Chloe said with a sad smile on her face. The right side of her forehead was bandaged from hitting the steering wheel. She looked exhausted and she looked nervous. Chloe noticed him looking at her face, and her facial expressions changed to a hint of defensiveness. She put up her hands up in a defensive position, "Now, before you say I told you so-"

"Chloe, I wasn't going to say that," he said as he sat down. Even though he didn't say it, the look was on his face, but he also was sympathetic towards her. How was she supposed to know that this was going to happen? She doesn't have the power to see the future. He saw Chloe giving him a look and he realized the 'I told you so" look on his face. He had been cautious of his words, not his facial expressions. He softened his facial expression and gave her an apologetic smile. "So…What did the doctor say?"

"Mild concussion."

Clark looked down and then he looked up at Chloe. "What happened?"

"Someone kept crashing into the back of me," she rolled her eyes. "No big deal," she said unconvincingly.

"Chloe, what if this is the stalker? What if he was trying to kill you?"

"Clark, the person behind me was just driving too fast." She knew that it was her stalker, but she didn't want Clark to worry.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Chloe looked at her phone. It was Lana. She answered the phone. "Hey, I heard you were in the hospital. Are you okay?"

Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear. " Clark, did you tell Lana I was in the hospital?"

Clark nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mild concussion. A couple bruises. I'll probably be out in the morning."

"How's your car?"

Chloe's heart stopped for a couple seconds. If Clark didn't know, then Lana didn't. "I'm so sorry I almost ran you off the road, but you're fine and that's all that matters, right Chlo?" Chloe hung up the phone. Chloe's face was a dead giveaway that something was wrong.

"Chloe, what is it?"

"It wasn't Lana." Her voice was calm, although you could hear fear on the edge of her voice. She looked completely terrified.

"Are you sure?"

"If you didn't know about me running off the road, then how is Lana supposed to know? Clark, you should go."

Clark shook his head. "No, Chloe."

" Clark, I'll be fine. There are plenty of doctors and nurses here if something happens. Who knows how long this person has been following me? He could already know a lot." She said referring to his weakness.

Clark nodded, "I'll come get you in the morning." He walked out of the room.

Chloe looked around the empty room. She started to get scared. She heard her phone vibrating. As she picked it up, her hand started to shake. She opened it and read the text. _Even in the hospital you look beautiful. Can't wait to see you again. _It creeped her out. Just as she was about to close it, something in her mind focused on "Can't wait to see you again." Maybe it meant something, maybe it didn't. _Maybe it's someone I know_, she thought. She thought about everyone that she knows. Clark, Lana, Lois, Lionel, Lex, Jimmy, Kara. _None of these people would have a reason to stalk me,_ she thought.

* * *

Chloe woke up from sleeping in the morning and she noticed a box. "What's in there?" she asked herself.

The nurse noticed Chloe looking at the box. "Here," she said. "I brought in here for you last night, but you were asleep."

"Thank you." She said as she smiled at the nurse.

Chloe read the top of the box. "Get well soon." Chloe opened the box. Inside it were flowers. She picked up the flowers and underneath the flowers was a brown envelope. On the envelope it said, "A little something to remind you of how beautiful you are." She opened the envelope and there were about 100 pictures of Chloe from the past couple of days. As she went through the photos, her heart started beating faster. Some of them were from the Daily Planet, some of them were from around Smallville, and some of them were from the barn. Her eyes started to water. The nurse started to walk outside.

"Wait!" she screamed. It was obvious that she was scared.

The nurse turned around. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you know who brought this here?"

"No, I don't. It came earlier yesterday evening."

Chloe had a confused look on her face. "But, I wasn't admitted until last night."

The nurse shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It was here around six."

"Okay, thanks." She smiled slightly at the nurse. The nurse walked out of the room.

A chill went through her entire body, her hands were shaking, and her eyes were twitching. A frightened look came over her, as she thought the scenario over. "He was planning this."

* * *

**Tell me what you thought!! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Watching Over You: Chapter 4 **

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews and the alerts and favorites. They made me so happy (again)!!! _**

Chapter 4

"Hey, Chloe." Clark said as he walked into the hospital room. He noticed that she wasn't paying attention. She was just staring at something in a brown envelope. Her face was pale, and her hands were shaking. 

"Chloe, what's wrong?" She wasn't paying attention. She couldn't even hear him. He walked over to her and he started to shake her, lightly, of course. "Chloe!" She snapped out of her daze.

"What?" She asked completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

Chloe laughed nervously, "Why wouldn't I be?" She blinked a couple times.

"Well for one thing, someone is stalking you. When I came into the room you were completely fixated on whatever is in that envelope. I had to shake you to snap you out of it, and I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong. What's wrong?"

Chloe sighed. " Clark, nothing is wrong."

He looked her straight in the eyes. "For once _don't _worry about me." His voice was stern and his face was completely serious.

Chloe looked down at the envelope for a couple seconds. She took in a deep breath, and she looked back up at Clark. A tear slid down her cheek. " Clark, the nurse gave me this box earlier today. I don't know who it's from. There were flowers in it, but that wasn't the creepy part," she handed him the envelope. "There are about one-hundred pictures in there of me from the past couple of days. Clark, I'm so scared." She said in barely a whisper. More tears started to run down her face.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll be fine."

She shook her head. " Clark, as scary as this part is, that's not even the terrifying part; the box came _before_ I was admitted.

Clark's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?"

"Think about it Clark," she said as she wiped her eyes. "The nurse said the box came around six. I left your house a little before nine. There's no way to fathom how long this person has been following me." Clark walked over and sat down on the side of the bed. "He was planning this, Clark."

"It's going to be fine. Okay?" Chloe smiled and nodded. "Good."

* * *

After they left the hospital, they went to the Talon. "Are you going to stay with me?"

Chloe nodded because she knew Clark wouldn't take no for an answer this time around. "But what about-"

"We just won't talk about it."

"And what about-"

"I'll talk to her." Chloe smiled and nodded. She loved how Clark could just know what she's thinking. Her smile quickly faded as she looked around the room.

"I just don't know how he…or she could've gotten these pictures," she said as she dropped the pictures on the counter. "We should've seen him, unless he was invisible. But I think it's someone I know."

Clark sighed. "Chloe, why would it be someone you know?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I can't think of any reason why someone would want to do this to me, but it could be anyone."

Clark looked around the room. "Chloe, what's that?" Clark walked over to the wall, and Chloe followed him over. " Clark, is it something that only you can see?"

Clark shook his head, "No, look up," he said as he pointed to the ceiling. "If you look really closely you'll be able to see it." Chloe looked up to the ceiling and she saw a tiny blinking light.

"Is-is that a camera? Oh my God, that's a camera."

"We need to go, right now."

"Okay, can you take it off the ceiling while I get my stuff?"

"Yeah." Chloe walked into her room. Clark took the tiny camera off the ceiling being careful not to crush it. He noticed tiny numbers on the side.

"Chloe." He said. "Yeah?" she said from inside the room. "I found serial numbers on the side." She walked out of the room and looked at them.

"How did you see…wait, why am I even asking that question?" Clark smiled. "I'll run them through at the farm."

* * *

"Hi, Chloe."

"Hey, Kara." Chloe said. They both stood around kind of awkwardly for a while, but then Kara finally spoke up.

" Clark told me what happened." She walked over to Chloe. "You're going to be fine. You have two Kryptonians," she mouthed the Kryptonian part, "living under the same roof. You're very lucky." Chloe laughed. "Well, we'll see. But thanks, Kara." Kara smiled and nodded.

Clark walked into the house. "Here's your laptop."

Chloe took it from him. "Thanks."

She logged on to the internet. " Clark, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"What if there are cameras in here? He saw us before."

He shrugged. "I don't know. Don't you think me or Kara would've noticed them?"

" Clark…" she said exasperated.

Clark grimaced. He didn't want Chloe to get mad. "Kara, help me look for a little camera like this." He showed her the camera. Kara was about to run off. "Walk!" he said through gritted teeth. If there were cameras in here, he didn't want anyone to see her do anything camera-worthy. Kara rolled her eyes and went upstairs to look. Chloe smiled. "I'll help look down here."

Twenty minutes later, Kara came back downstairs. "I didn't see anything. What about you guys?"

Chloe shook her head. "No," Clark said.

"But I don't understand," Kara said. She walked over to Chloe. " Clark said that he could see what you guys were doing last night."

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he packed up and left."

"Or maybe he was actually in the house." Clark bent down to the floor.

" Clark?" Chloe and Kara said together.

"What is it?" They walked over to Clark. "It's a credit card."

"What does it say?" Chloe asked.

"James Lyons. Do you know who that is?" Clark asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I've never heard that name before…I'm going to run the numbers through now," she said walking over to the counter where her laptop was. She typed the serial numbers into the computer. Five minutes later, a result came up. "Okay, it was sold to James Lyons. I can't get an address." She scratched her head. "This doesn't make any sense." She said frustrated.

"Chloe, its okay." he said, trying to comfort her.

"No. It's not. This person knows all the people I know." She stared at the computer screen for a little while longer. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Chloe, you can take my bed. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

She nodded. "Thanks, Clark. Goodnight, Kara."

"Goodnight," Kara said. When Chloe got upstairs, Kara turned around. " Clark, it's really not that simple. Just plug in a serial number and see if you've got a match. This person knows all the people that Chloe knows. You better think of something before she lands in the hospital again." She said fiercely.

Clark gritted his teeth. "It's not that simple, Kara. This isn't that easy. It's not-"

" Clark, do you want Chloe to die?" She looked into his eyes and a shocked looked came over his face. "I'm just facing reality, Clark," she said defensively. "Bringing her here was a good thing, but who knows how long this person has been following her? He could already know a lot. About our weakness. About everything. If he knows, he could kill her without even having to deal with us. It would be easy." Her eyes were shaking from trying to get this through to Clark.

"Kara, we know his name. That's good enough for tonight. Goodnight." He walked by her briskly and his shoulder brushed hers. Kara closed her eyes hard and she kept them closed until he got upstairs.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Kara was right. The name was the first step, though.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! "Chloe."

"Come in." she said.

He smiled. "Is being super-loud another one of your powers?" She asked.

Clark was confused at first, but then he understood. "You heard?"

"Yeah. It's okay though. It's not like I didn't know that me dying was a risk despite me being here." She put her head back and she laid against Clark's pillow.

"Chloe, you're going to be fine."

She nodded. "I know. I have two superhuman 'intergalactic travelers.'" She smiled.

Clark smiled and he stood up. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"'Night Clark." She smiled. Clark walked out of the room and he closed the door.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Chloe looked at her phone and it was Lois. "Hey, Lois,"

"Hey, Chlo, Clark told me what happened. Are you okay? Do you want me to come down there and take care of some business?"

Chloe laughed. "No, I'm fine."

"You know, even though I can't see you, I bet you're still as beautiful as ever."

The smile was wiped off her face and her eyes grew wide. She sat up in the be and she looked around the room. She hadn't been careful because the only calls she'd gotten were from "Clark" and "Lana." She inhaled deeply and then she let it out. "You're getting sloppy."

"Am I?"

"Yeah, the credit card that you dropped in the kitchen; the serial numbers on the camera. I'm going to find out who you are." She said very sure of herself.

He laughed. "More like later than sooner. Or maybe never. Do you really think that it was an accident that I dropped the credit card? Do you really think I'm stupid? If I was stupid you would've found out who I was already. I admire your tenacity, but please, Chloe. You're smarter than this. Do you really think my name is James Lyons? No, Chloe, its not… It's getting late. Goodnight, Chlo."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! I don't know why I added Kara to the story, but this might be the only chapter she'll be in. I'll update soon like sooner than a week if I get a lot of reviews. Review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Watching Over You: Chapter 5**

**Thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed, alerted, and favorited! Hope this was soon enough for you!**

**

* * *

**

_Clark__ is going to be so mad, _She thought to herself as she had crept down the stairs to leave the house. It was an incredibly stupid thing to do considering everything that had happened, but she had to get the disc and she wanted to do it before he woke up. She got into her car quietly and went back to the Talon. She ran through her apartment looking for the disk she had her article on.

_Where is it, where is it?_ She thought. _I need to finish this_. She stopped what she was doing. She looked around the room. She remembered that she put the disk in a bag that she put in the closet. She opened the closet door. She threw everything out of the closet until she found the bag that the disc was in. She looked up and she saw it and she and grabbed it off the hook. _All that for nothing._

"Ahh!!!!" There was a man in the closet. The man in the closet grabbed her neck and he threw her against the closet wall. Chloe's heart started pounding rapidly as she's gasped for air. The grip around her neck was so tight that it was starting to burn. She kicked him in the groin and he fell to the floor. She walked over him, and started to run to the door, but he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor hitting her head on the floor. The room was spinning as he pulled her towards him and he picked her up and dragged her out of the apartment. Thinking quickly, she dug her nails as hard as she could into his hands.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. Blood dripped onto Chloe's face. He threw her down the stairs in anger. She rolled down the stairs, but she grabbed on to the rail, trying to keep herself up. She managed to stop herself from falling the remainder of the way, but it didn't leave her with enough time to get down the stairs. The man grabbed her by the hair and he covered her mouth with his hands. She was being dragged through the Talon. Tears streamed down her face from the pain of this and the fear. Her cries for help could not be heard if you were outside of the Talon. He threw her against the wall and she slid to the floor. He zipped his jacket open and she noticed a knife in his jacket pocket. Her eyes grew wide.

" Clark! Clark! Clark!" Chloe kept screaming for him until she couldn't scream any longer. He dropped her to the ground and he slapped her hard against her face. She got up half way and she punched him in the face. He turned away and he pushed her onto one of the tables. The table toppled over leaving Chloe on the floor. He kicked her in the ribs and she whimpered in pain, but she kept screaming as loud as she could. He leaned down to her he held a knife to her neck. Chloe strained to keep her neck away from the knife, and she started to slide away from him using her arms.

" Clark!" she shrieked. The doors of the Talon flew open. Clark ran over to them and he threw the man against the wall. He ran over to Chloe and he helped her up.

"Chloe, are you okay?" She nodded her head unsurely.

The man slowly stood up. " Clark can't help you this time, Chloe." He walked over to them and he took out kryptonite and he stretched his arm out to hold it near Clark. Clark staggered to the ground in pain. Chloe tried to hold him as he fell, but she couldn't.

Chloe ran towards him to try to hurt him, but the man grabbed her by the arm before she could get to Clark. He took out his knife and he stabbed her in the arm. "Ugh!" she moaned.

"Chloe!" Clark screamed. He dragged Chloe by the hair over to Clark and he put the kryptonite in his pocket. The man took out his knife and he ran it lightly against Chloe's neck so that he was barely scratching the surface of her skin. Blood started to trickle out of her neck.

"I'm so sorry it had to be this way, Chloe," he whispered into her ear. He threw her onto the floor and he kicked her in the stomach repeatedly so she couldn't get up. He gave Chloe a small smile. He thrust his arm into the air. " Clark!" Chloe screamed between sobs. " Clark!" He stabbed the knife into her chest. "Chloe!"

Clark screamed as he shook her. Chloe sprung up in the bed crying and she threw her arms around Clark. When she pulled away, she was still crying. Clark noticed that she was sweating and she was cold. Her hair was sticking to her face and her neck. There was blood all over her hands. The dream had caused her to dig her nails half an inch into her hands.

"Chloe, are you okay?" She shook her head as more tears streamed down her face.

* * *

**So, I have nothing for another chapter. Yeah, so if anyone has any ideas at all, then you can tell me and I will gladly use them if they fit the way I'm taking the story. So it might be a week or two before I do another chapter. Reviewing will definitely help me become motivated to start chapter 6. 7 or more reviews will definitely motivate me! Thank you! Love you lots! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Watching Over You: Chapter 6**

**Thanks to everyone who read, and reviewed, alerted, and favorited! Hope this **was** soon enough for you! Considering how I had nothing for chapter 6 last week. **

* * *

"Chloe, you have to say something." Clark was concerned. She hadn't said a word since she was screaming his name in her sleep. She had just been staring at the wall in the kitchen. Clark had been able to get her downstairs, but he hadn't gotten her to say anything.

"Chloe, give me your hands." She put her hands in Clark's so he could wrap them up. "Chloe, what did you dream about?" She looked up at Clark.

"He killed me," she looked up at Clark with tears streaming down her face. Clark's heart broke when she looked at him. He wished he hadn't asked her that question.

"Chloe don't worry. It was just a dream."

"I know," she said as she looked around the room.

"I think you should try to trace the phone calls again." Clark said as he handed her a glass of water.

She glared at him. "What good would that do? It didn't work before."

Clark sighed. "Are you sure the dream's the only thing that's bothering you?"

Chloe's posture stiffened as he asked her that question and she sat up straight on the stool. "I got another call last night. Right before I went to bed." She blinked a couple of tears back.

"It sounded like Lois. I don't even know why he bothers with the voice thing anymore."

Clark sat down on the stool next to her. "What do you mean?"

"He told me that his real name isnt James Lyons." They sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other, but then Clark thought of her dream.

"Chloe, do you remember anything about your dream?"

Chloe scoffed at the question, and she pointed to her panic stricken face.

"Right, stupid question. Sorry," he said as he gave her an apologetic look.

Chloe's facial expression softened, and she nodded.

"Chloe, I meant do you remember anything distinct about the dream. Like what he looked like…? I don't know if it would help, but it's worth a shot."

"Well, let me think." She took a sip from the glass as she thought about the dream. As she thought about the dream, about fifteen different looks of horror flashed across her face. As she got to the end of the dream, tears started to run down her face.

"Chloe!" Clark touched her arm and she snapped out of it. He wiped the tears away with his fingers. "I didn't mean to literally think about it." He said softly.

"Oh." She laughed a little bit. "His voice sounded familiar." A look of worry came over Clark's face. "No," she said. "If it was your voice I would tell you…I can't put my finger on it. It sounded so familiar." Chloe's skin tingled as Clark put his hand over hers.

"Come on, Chloe, think. Did anything else stand out?" She thought about it more.

"About my height, it's all a little blurry. Maybe taller. I may be off. I'm trying to remember without thinking about it."

He nodded. "It's okay. Keep trying."

She started to think again. " Clark, that's all I have. His voice and his height."

He nodded again. "Okay."

"I need to get ready for work." She got up from the table, slowly removing her hand from Clark's.

"Chloe, I don't think that's a good idea," He said as he grabbed her arm.

"Clark, I'll call you if anything happens. Please, Clark. I need to do something to keep my mind off of the dream. "

He nodded and she gave him a light smile. "Bye."

* * *

Chloe walked into the Daily Planet to her desk. Lois walked over. "Those flowers came for you earlier, along with a box of chocolates, Ms. Popularity." Chloe nodded and sat down at her desk.

"Arent you going to open them?" Lois asked. "Normally when someone gets flowers, they open them right away."

"Well, then I'm not normal." She snapped.

"Whoa! Someone forgot to put on a pot of coffee this morning." Lois answered somewhat offended.

Chloe looked over at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Fair enough. Happens to the best of us." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"You've got mail!" Chloe's computer said. She turned to the computer and she clicked on the message.

_From: Unknown Address _

_To: Chloe Sullivan_

_Arent you going to open your flowers? _

Great, she thought. I don't need this after the dream I had. She hit the reply button.

_If they're from you, I don't need to open them. _

She hit send. "You've got mail!"

_They ARE from me. Don't you appreciate them? Considering your current state and all. _

Chloe grabbed the flowers and took out the note. "Jeez, Chloe, desperate much?" Lois asked with a laugh and her eyebrows raised.

Chloe laughed and gave her a brief smile. "Well, you did say I'm not normal if I don't open them right away," She said and she looked at the note:

_You shouldn't waste your tears on something as silly as a nightmare. _

Chloe put the note onto the desk and she put her head into her hands. "What's wrong, Chlo?"

She looked up. "Nothing," she answered unconvincingly.

"You know, Chloe. You can talk to me about anything."

Chloe smiled. "I know. I'm fine, though."

Lois nodded. "Okay."

* * *

" Clark," She said as she walked into the barn.

"Yeah?" She showed him the flowers. "They're from him."

He walked over. "Is there a note?"

She took it out of her purse and she read it to him. "You shouldn't waste your tears on something as silly as a nightmare."

Clark's eyes widened and he took her arm and walked her into the house. "Do you think he knows your secret?" He said quietly.

"I don't know. I don't know if this is about my secret or yours. Or if he just likes to scare me." Her facial expression hardened. "Or if he's some perverted freak who's in love with me." Her voice was dripping with venom.

He pulled her into a hug. "Chloe, you're-"

"I know." She said as she looked up at him. "Who could this be?"

"Obviously I know this person."

"Does he say anything distinctive? Like something that other people wouldn't say."

She thought about it. "I can't remember. I'd have to listen to another call."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"It's like it's on cue or something." She said. She looked at her phone.

" Clark, it's coming from the house."

**

* * *

If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter or wants to guess who the person is please please do. If you guess correctly I won't tell you if you're right, though. By the way, if you didn't notice, I dropped a couple of hints. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Watching Over You: Chapter 7 **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out, but I had trouble writing this chapter. Thank you svfiction01 for your help!! **

**I'm not going to say if anyone is right or wrong, but aside from the obvious hints, there are subtle hints in previous chapters. So that's to help everyone out. Thanks for reviewing/alerting/favoriting!!! **

**

* * *

**

_"Clark, it's coming from the house."_

"Answer it and wait here," he said before he super-sped into the house.

"What?" Chloe asked as she answered the phone. Her voice was shaking and so were her hands.

"Hi, Chloe."

"Jimmy?" she asked.

"Um…No. Do you like the flowers?"

Chloe remained silent.

"Not talkative today, huh?" He asked laughing. "Maybe it's because of your nightmare. What'd you dream about, Chlo? Was it about me?" She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she started to think about her dream, but she blinked them back. "What do you want?" She asked fiercely.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Chloe."

* * *

Clark super-sped into the house and all around the house. He went into every room, but no one was in the house. When he got back into the kitchen, he picked up the phone. There was no dial tone. Clark walked out of the house.

* * *

"Now, Chloe, walk up to the loft." 

She stood still. "Since when do I take orders from you?" She asked angrily.

"Chloe, come on. You're so stubborn. I think you'll want to. After all, it is a matter of life and death."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "What are you going to do?" She asked as she quickly walked up the stairs. He didn't answer the question, he just laughed. On the table, there was a box with a red bow.

"Open it," he told her. She took the top off of her box. There were a bunch of papers. She picked the top one up and she started reading it. "I think you recognize these, Chloe." Inside the box was every article that she'd written for the Torch.

"What happened, Chloe? You used to write about meteor freaks all the time. But you stopped. You lost your passion for it." Her hand was shaking. "Why, Chloe? Did you think it was juvenile? Or…are you protecting a secret?" He laughed. "From the look on your face, it seems that you are protecting a secret. Not that it wasn't obvious."

"Why did you give me these?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Come on, Chloe. Is it a crime to notice how amazing you are? You're not only amazing, you're beautiful. And extremely talented."

"Usually that would make someone feel good, but that was disgustingly creepy." She was completely horrified. "Are you that desperate that you need to stalk someone?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"That hurt, Chloe. Oh, well. I would hate to see something bad happen to that beautiful face of yours." She could hear the smugness in his voice.

The smirk was wiped off of her face. "What are you- what do you want?"

"This would be no fun at all if I told you, Ms. Sullivan." He hung up the phone.

* * *

Clark walked into the barn. "Chloe?" 

"I'm up here," He walked up to the loft and he saw her sitting on the couch.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Chloe? And don't say nothing."

She smiled, but then she frowned. "He gave me this. It's every article that I've ever written for the Torch."

"What did he say on the call?"

"He sounded like Jimmy."

Clark looked down at his shoes. "But what if it was…?" He asked timidly.

She glared at him. "Come on, Clark. That's like saying what if it was you or Lana or Lois." She looked down at the box. "This is just really creepy. Every…article I've written for the Torch…he's like my number one fan or something…" She looked back up at Clark. "What happened in the house? Was anyone in there?"

Clark shook his head. "No. No one was in the house."

"But did you check everywhere? What if you missed something?" She asked hysterically.

"Chloe, calm down. If there was anyone in the house I would've seen or heard them."

She nodded. "So what happened?"

"The line's disconnected."

* * *

Clark and Chloe walked into the house. 

"So the line's disconnected." She said solemnly. She took out her cell phone and she dialed the number.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **

They both looked at each other with completely shocked looks on their faces. Clark walked over to the phone and he picked it up. "Hello?"

Chloe nodded. "I can hear you." He hung up the phone and she picked it back up. "Nothing," he signed as he hung up the phone.

"So it's a one-way phone now? How is that even possible," she said as she looked at the phone.

"Only he would be able to talk. I called the phone company. They said it was disconnected by Martha Kent, but the other part doesn't make sense.

**Ring! Ring! Ring! **

Chloe picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"I have another gift for you, Chloe. It's on the porch." She hung up the phone and she walked outside onto the porch and she picked up the box.

"What is it?" Clark asked as she walked into the house.

"Let's find out," she said as she nodded.

Clark walked over to her as she started to open the box. She lifted the top off of the box. "Oh my God."

"It's a gun." Clark said shocked.

"What does he want me to do with this?" She asked as she walked around the kitchen frantically.

"Chloe, calm down." He said as he grabbed her arm. He looked back at the box. "Is that a card?" He picked it up, and he handed it to Chloe. She slowly opened the envelope and she pulled out the card. She read it out loud.

"In case you want to finish the job."

* * *

**I hope that was good. I already wrote some of the next chapter so it shouldn't be a long time for the next chapter. Thanks again to svfiction01 and to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. Review, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Watching Over You Chapter 8**

**I'm so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had midterms, and since today is a snowday, I decided to update!**

**

* * *

**

" Clark." That was all she said. Her eyes moved back and forth from the note to the gun as her eyes started to fill with tears. She thought about all the possibilities that the note could mean, but there was only one that stuck out to her. "He- I think he wants me to kill myself."

"Don't think like that, Chloe. There are so many things that the note could mean," he said trying to comfort her.

She shook her head. She went over to the gun, and she picked it up. "It's loaded!" She yelled at him. She was stunned that she had yelled at him like that. She whispered an apology to him and she walked upstairs.

* * *

**MORNING**

Chloe walked downstairs and Clark was downstairs eating. He looked up when he heard her coming downstairs. "Wow…you look…" He quickly looked down at his plate wishing that he could take back those words.

Chloe smiled, "Horrible? I know." She walked over to the coffee maker. "I couldn't sleep at all last night," She said as she poured in the coffee beans.

"Because of you're dream?"

Chloe nodded. "Everytime I close my eyes I can see it."

Clark decided to change the subject. "That's going to be stronger than usual," Clark pointed out referring to the coffee.

"Well, you know what they say, the stronger the better." She started to yawn and she covered her mouth with her hand as she walked over to the table. She put her head into her arms.

"If I knew who this was, I could sue him for emotional distress and a whole lot of other things. I'd be rolling in dough right now," she joked.

Clark pushed a plate of pancakes towards her. "That's not funny."

"Well, forgive me for trying to lighten the mood around here," She yawned again.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Chloe groaned.

"Great, now I'm going to be jumpy for the whole day," Chloe mumbled.

Clark smiled as he walked over to the phone. "Hello?"

"Pretend I'm Lana or this will be the last time you will ever see Chloe."

Clark was so scared that he could barely speak. "Hi…Lana."

"Good choice, Clark. I assume that you have seen the gun. Am I right?" Clark looked over at Chloe who was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I just called to say that I have an unfair advantage in this game."

"What?"

"You heard me, Clark."

"Why?"

" Clark, in order to make this believable, you're going to have to say Lana once in a while. You're not _that _stupid."

"Lana," he said bitterly.

"The camera's not in a room."

"What?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Well, it's in a room, but not in a place that you would expect it to be."

"Goodbye, Clark."

Clark stared at the phone. "Trouble in Clanaland?" Chloe asked.

"What?" He asked not listening.

"The phone, Clark. You were just-"

"Oh, no. It's fine."

Chloe raised one of her eyebrows. " Clark, is there something that you're not telling me?"

"No." He smiled.

"Well…" She said lingering around waiting for him to tell her. She frowned. _I guess he's not going to tell me. _"I'm going to get ready to go to work now." She said as she went up stairs to get dressed.

* * *

She put on her jacket and she came downstairs. "I'll see you later, Cl-" 

"Chloe?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

She walked over to the flowers, and she started tearing them apart. "Chloe!" She picked up two things and she held them up in front of Clark.

"A camera and a microphone," she said completely stunned.

"How did you see that?"

"It's amazing what you notice when your mind isn't preoccupied with the matters of life and death."

"Check the serial numbers," Clark told her.

Chloe nodded as she pulled out her laptop. She waited as it loaded. "Okay. The camera was sold to," she scrolled down on the page. "Jimmy Olsen?!"

"Chloe, it's not necessarily Jimmy."

"The microphone was sold to…to you."

Clark's heart skipped a beat. "Chlo-Chloe I"

Chloe closed her eyes and smiled at him. "I know, Clark. I know that you would never do anything like this to me. I trust you."

Clark nodded. "Do you think it's Jimmy?"

Chloe tilted her head to the side unsurely. "Well…I don't think Jimmy's smart enough to do something like this."

Clark started to laugh. "That's mean…"

She started to laugh too. "Well…Ok. Jimmy's smart, but I don't think any of us are smart enough to do this. You'd have to be a criminal mastermind to pull this off. All jokes aside, I don't think Jimmy would do this to me either."

"I don't think he would either," Clark agreed. "Whoever this is wants to turn you away from the people that you care about."

"That's what's weird to me. Who would want to do this?"

"Chloe, I know I've said this before, but we're going to figure this out. I don't know how, but we will."

"I know. This person is really good; I've got to give him that. There's nothing that's traceable. Everything he left has been fake…Well, I'm going to go now. See you later, Clark."

"Bye," he said as Chloe walked out the door.

* * *

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

The house phone was ringing. Clark was hesitant to answer it, but he decided to. "Hello?"

"Hi, Clark."

"So…how long are you going to keep this up?"

"For as long as I can…I see you've been feeling left out, Clark. So I left a little gift for you."

"Where is it?"

"Chloe will bring it when she gets home…It's not necessarily going to be today."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

He snickered. "So you'll know it's from me….Goodbye, Clark."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited. I hope that was good enough for a two week wait. Here's a hint. It's not a very good hint, but here it is. The title has a deeper meaning than just what it says. I can't say anything else about the title without giving the person away. Anything could probably be a hint. Wait I thought of another hint. But you'd be able to get it if I told you. So I can't say that hint. Yeah, I know I'm mean. lol. Feel free to guess! Ideas, please! Review! Oh yeah. The job will explained MORE in later chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Watching Over You: Chapter 9 **

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting!! **

**And big big thanks to SheDevilJen. The suggestions she gave me helped me a lot with this chapter and the next couple of chapters too. **

* * *

Clark sat in the kitchen staring at the phone. _So you'll know it's from me..._

He wondered what kind of 'present' it was going to be. Like if it involved Chloe getting hurt more physically. Or maybe the stalker was just playing mind games. Maybe he just wanted to scare Clark this time. All he knew is that the stalker loved to play mind games. _Maybe this is all one big mind game_, he thought. He sure hoped so. He didn't want Chloe to get hurt any more than she already was. Physically or emotionally.

* * *

Chloe walked into the Daily Planet office, and she immediately looked over at her desk. Everything seemed normal. She sat down in her chair slowly. She was so scared that she felt like she was going to cry, but she held it in. She didn't want anyone to know what was going on. "Hey, Chloe." Chloe didn't answer Lois, because she didn't hear her. 

"Chloe?" she nudged her.

"Oh. Hi." Chloe smiled slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Lo."

"Chloe, you're walking around here like you're waiting for an anvil to fall on your head."

Chloe looked at her computer hoping that at any second she'd get an email so she could have an excuse to get out of the conversation. No such luck. "Lois, I'm fine, really."

"Chloe, I know you well enough to know that you're lying."

"Lois, I didn't sleep at all last night. I'm fine." She turned around to face her computer. Lois stared back at Chloe feeling hurt. She thought of Clark. Even though Clark probably wouldn't tell her it was worth a shot.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Clark looked around the room. It wasn't the house phone, it was his cell phone. "Hello?"

"What's wrong with Chloe?"

"Usually people say 'hi' or 'hello' when they're starting a conversation," Clark said as he rolled his eyes. There was silence on the other end.

Finally she said, "What's wrong with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"God, Smallville, are you really that dense? She's been walking around like she's about to get hit by a car or something."

"Lois-"

"No. She's my cousin. I think I have a right to know!" She yelled.

Clark closed his eyes as he started his lie, "Lois, really. She's fine. She didn't sleep at all last night...bye." Clark hung up the phone and he sighed. He felt guilty for lying to Lois, but it wasn't really his place to tell her. It was Chloe's.

* * *

Alright, Chloe, I'm gonna head out now." 

Chloe looked up. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, Chlo."

_You've got mail. _Chloe looked over to her computer screen and she opened the message.

_From: Unknown address _

_To: Chloe Sullivan _

_"I would hate for Lois to have an unfortunate incident." _

Chloe hit the reply button _If this is about that job you wanted me to do, you can forget it. You're bluffing. _She hit the send button. Five minutes later, she got a new message. She opened it.

_Am I bluffing? You seem to have me all figured out. But, don't worry, Chlo. The job is already being taken care of. _Chloe immediately logged off of the computer and she got her stuff to leave.

She walked into the house. " Clark!"

"Yeah," he said as he walked into the kitchen. She had printed out the emails so that Clark could see them.

"You think he's going to hurt Lois?"

"No, I don't think he's going to actually hurt her. I think he's bluffing."

"Why?" Clark asked as he reread the emails.

"Well, he hasn't tried anything with you."

"Yeah, but he hasn't threatened me…by the way, Chloe. Lois is really worried about you."

"She called you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she did."

"I don't want her to get involved. I don't want her to get hurt. If she gets hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself," she said as she looked out the window.

"It wouldn't be your fault. There'd be nothing you could do to stop it."

"You know, Clark," she said as she looked up at him. "You should listen to your own advice sometimes. Maybe...maybe this is all just a mind game. Maybe he's not going to do anything at all."

"Yeah," Clark said. "That's what I was thinking earlier…but then I thought about how he-"

"Put me in the hospital?" Chloe finished for him. "Yeah, you never know with this guy. He's totally unpredictable."

"Except his calling at the most convenient times," Clark said.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah…I'm going to go to the Talon."

"I'll come with you."

"Okay." They went to the Talon and when they came back it was late.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Well…I'm going to _try_," she smiled."

Clark smiled back, "Okay, goodnight."

* * *

**Two weeks later **

Two weeks had passed and they hadn't heard anything at all from him. It was heard hearing something from him everyday and then going to nothing at all. Maybe he'd just given up. Two weeks is a long time when you're waiting for something bad to happen.

Everyday they would ask each other if they had heard anything earlier. No was always the answer. There was nothing found around the house, there was nothing in the barn, and there were no emails at work. It made it less stressful around the house.

Chloe thought about going back to the Talon, but Clark told her to stay…just in case something bad happened.

"Like if he breaks into your apartment and tries to kidnap you," he told her. Chloe just laughed. It was always like him to be so worried. Not that Chloe wasn't. She found it funny that she wasn't the one who was worried all the time. She had started to settle down and she was able to sleep. Sort of.

Chloe couldn't help but think that when they started to get comfortable he was going to pop out and do something unpredictable. Just because he stopped, doesn't mean that he has stopped for good.

Chloe walked down the stairs fully dressed to go to work. "I'm going to go to work now," she said with a smiled on her face.

Clark smiled.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"It's just nice to see you smile again."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Clark," she laughed.

"Bye, Chloe." Clark was feeling relieved that the stalker had stopped trying to scare her. She looked so much more peaceful, and she was finally able to go to sleep. He watched her walk to her car. He turned away when she opened the door.

"Clark!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Feel free to guess! **

**So far the guesses have been Bizarro, Kara, Lex, Lionel, and Lana. Okay, Review!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Watching Over You: Chapter 10 **

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited!**

* * *

Chloe felt herself about to fall over, and Clark caught her. "Are you okay?" Tears trickled down her face and she was starting to hyperventilate. Her heart was pounding rapidly. A sick feeling went through her entire body. "Oh my God." She whispered over and over again. She was staring intently into her car. 

Clark looked inside her car. "Oh, my God."

Inside her car was a dead girl. She was about their age. She had tape over her mouth and rope around her arms. It looked like she had been stabbed in the chest. The girl was covered in blood and so was the driver's seat in Chloe's car. Clark helped her stand up and he brought her into the house.

As they walked into the house, Chloe was still in shock.

"Chloe?" Clark asked, trying to get her to talk. All she did was shake her head.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Chloe reluctantly answered her phone.

"Look what you made me do, Chloe. Innocent people are dying because of you."

She took in a deep breath before she started talking, "I didn't make you do anything." Clark watched on as she continued to talk on the phone.

"Don't you get it, Chloe? This is all _your_ fault."

"I didn't do anything. Who is she? What did she do to you?"

"Now, that's not fair, Chloe."

"What? I might find out who you are?"

"She didn't do anything to me, Chloe."

"Then why did you kill her? Why do you keep playing this game? What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things from you, Chloe. It won't be long until I get them." Chloe unconsciously hung up the phone. It had become an immediate habit after she heard something like that. Why someone would do something like this completely blew her mind.

"Chloe?" Clark asked timidly.

She shook her head, "I'm okay." She knew she had just contradicted herself. The truth of the matter was that she was _not_ okay. And Clark knew that too.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Chloe and Clark turned their attention to the house phone. Clark went over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"You know the drill, Clark. Did you like your present?" Clark's whole body froze. He didn't know what to say to that. Plus, there was the fact that Chloe was in the room.

"Th-That was for me?" His terrified voice and his odd stance resulted in Chloe's immediate attention.

"What's wrong?" She mouthed to him.

"Why did you do that?" Clark asked not caring that Chloe was in the room.

"So you know what I'm capable of. By-" He hung up the phone.

"Clark, who was that?" Chloe asked inquisitively.

He turned around to look at her, "It was the stalker. Chloe, do you remember two weeks ago when 'Lana' called?"

"Yeah," she said hinting for him to go on.

"Well," he said as he walked around the kitchen. "It wasn't her."

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?" She said loudly, almost yelling, as she walked over to him.

He looked down at the floor. "Well?"

"I-I didn't want you to be more scared than you already were." Chloe gave him a teary smile.

"Do you remember what he said?" Clark shook his head.

"All I remember is that he told me to pretend he was Lana or else he would kill you. And that he had a present for me."

"What was the present?" Clark looked out the window over to the car.

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God," she whispered.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Chloe turned her attention to her cell phone. It was Lois. "Hello?"

"Hi, Chloe. I went by your apartment a couple of minutes ago, but you weren't there."

"Oh, umm, I'm staying with Clark. The apartment had to be fumigated," She lied.

"Is it fine to stay there tonight?"

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I kind of need a place to stay."

Chloe winced. "What happened to your apartment?"

"Plumbing problem."

"Yeah," she said unwillingly. "You can stay with me."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"Wait, Lois. Could you come pick me up for work?"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with your car?"

Chloe grimaced at the memory of the dead girl in her car. "I took it to the dealer's. It needed an oil change."

"Okay. So I guess I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, bye."

Chloe turned around to face Clark. He was staring at Chloe in shock. He could not believe that she had just agreed to stay at the Talon despite everything that had happened.

"So, Clark, I guess I don't have to repeat myself."

He shook his head. "Chloe, I don't think that's a good idea. What if something happens?"

"Clark, Lois needs a place to stay. Would you rather have her stay here? In Stalker City?"

Clark looked down at the ground, "No."

"Clark, I'll be fine. And Lois will be there, and I'll call you if something happens."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"If I have to."

"Are you sure you want to go to work after…" he said leading on about the car.

"Yes, Clark," she said somewhat annoyed, but smiling. "I have to."

"I'll go move your car," he said as he started to walk towards the front door.

Knock! Knock!

"Hey," Chloe said as she walked to the door to open it for him.

"Hey, Cuz. Where's Smallville?" She asked as she walked over to the table and started to drink some of Chloe's coffee.

"He's outside."

Clark walked in through the front door. "There you are, Smallville. Nice to see you again," she said sarcastically.

He smirked, "Always a pleasure, Lois."

"I know," she smirked.

"Ready to go, Chlo?"

"Yeah. Bye, Clark."

"Bye, Chloe." They stood there standing looking at each other as if they were talking with their eyes. Lois noticed this and started to get annoyed.

"Come on, let's go. Bye, Smallville."

"Bye, Lois," he said as Lois pushed Chloe out of the door.

* * *

They both walked out to the car and got in. "We are going to be _so_ late," Lois said as she started to pull out. 

"Yeah," Chloe laughed. She rested her hands on her lap and she started to drive off.

"Chloe, are you okay?" She asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Lois, just drop it, okay?" She snapped.

"Okay...So, you and Clark are playing 'newlyweds'? She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"No, Lois," she laughed.

"Well, then what? I had to pry you away from him."

"Lois…" Chloe said in a warning tone.

"Okay, fine." She laughed.

* * *

**After work….** **(A/N: I didn't really want to have them at work again) **

Chloe handed Lois the key to the apartment so she could go upstairs. Chloe was taking her own sweet time getting her stuff out of the car. Being upstairs would remind her of her dream more than it already had. Sure it was good having Lois there and everything, but Lois wasn't Clark. She wouldn't be able to protect Chloe _and_ herself. Chloe decided to finally go upstairs.

"Hey, Lois."

"Took you long enough." She said as she walked out of the bathroom. "A toilet that actually flushes."

Chloe laughed. "Okay." She tried not to look as nervous as she was. Yeah, it was 'just a dream', but when you're the person who had the dream, you don't care if it was 'just a dream'.

"Chloe, what's that?" Lois said as she pointed to the window. There was a red laser light, going through the window.

"I don't know." She walked over to the window and she looked to where the laser was coming from.

"Can you tell?"

"No," she said leaning towards the window. "Lois!" She screamed. She was suprised by something flying through the window. The glass breaking caused her to fall out of the window because she had nothing to cling to.

"Chloe!" Lois screamed as she picked up the phone and ran to the window.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you all liked it! The guesses so far have been Bizzy, Bart, Kara, Lex, Lionel, Lana, and Milton Fine. And how soon is soon to find out who the stalker is? Because I'm having a really good time teasing everyone…lol. I'm just kidding. Lots of reviews please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Watching Over You: Chapter 11 **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and favorited, and alerted. And thank you to SheDevilJen for her help and thanks to Kit Merlot for what she said in her review. I added it into the chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. **

**Oh yeah, and about the dead girl in the car last chapter, svfiction01 gave me a suggestion about a dead animal as a gift, and I changed it to a dead girl. So thank you for that svfiction01, or there wouldn't be a dead girl in Chloe's car. Yes, totally sick. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

After calling an ambulance, Lois ran downstairs outside of the Talon. "Oh, my God, Chloe," she said as she ran over with tears falling down her face.

"Lois," Chloe whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"No, Chloe, stay awake, okay." Chloe nodded slightly, but kept drifting back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Lois could hear the sirens getting closer. The ambulance and the police arrived a couple minutes later. The paramedics unloaded a stretcher and picked Chloe up at carried her into the car. Lois started to walk to the car and got in.

When they got to the hospital, Lois was told to wait in the lobby. No matter what she tried to do, they wouldn't let her back there to see Chloe. After drenching her shirt in tears, it finally dawned on her to call Clark and tell him. She walked outside of the hospital and she pulled out her cell phone. 

She dialed the number. Ring! Ring! _Come on, Smallville, pick up. _She said as she paced back and forth on the sidewalk.

"Hello?"

" Clark-"

"Lois, what happened?" He asked worried. When she called him Clark, he knew that something bad had happened.

"Chloe, she's in the hospital," she said exasperated.

"What?!" He screamed into the phone. "What happened?"

"She-I'll tell you when you get here," she mumbled and then she hung up. She didn't think that he would be that upset. He must know more than he was letting on.

* * *

"Lois," he said as he walked into the lobby. "What happened?"

Lois looked at him totally shocked. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I drove. I was driving by when you called." Lois looked out the window and sure enough…the truck was there.

"What happened, Lois?" He asked sternly.

"There was a laser beam coming through the window and she went over and looked out to see where it was coming from. Something was thrown through the window and she fell out."

"How could you let this happen?" He muttered.

"I didn't let anything happen!"

"Then why is she laying in a hospital bed right now?!" He yelled. The waiting room grew quiet and everyone turned to look at them. He closed his eyes and he let out a deep breath. He walked over to one of the chairs and he sat down. He wasn't blaming Lois; he was blaming himself. He was only taking out his anger on Lois.

Lois slowly walked over, approaching him carefully. She slowly put her hand on his shoulder, " Clark, she's going to be fine."

He nodded. "What's wrong with her?"

"They wouldn't tell me anything. But I would assume that she has some broken bones…What's going on, Clark? There _has _to be a reason why someone threw that thing threw the window."

Clark looked down at the ground. "Chloe should tell you, not me."

* * *

" Ms. Lane." Lois was awoken from her slumber.

"Yeah?"

"You may see her now," the nurse told her. She motioned for her and Clark to follow.

"Smallville," she nudged Clark. He didn't move at all. He was still sleeping. " Clark!" He woke up.

"You don't have to yell," he grumbled as he rubbed his ear.

"Come on."

They followed the nurse down the hallway to Chloe's room. "She just woke up. She broke her left arm and her right leg. Don't worry, she's fine."

"Thank you," Clark said as the nurse walked away.

"Yeah, because someone who just fell three stories and broke an arm and a leg is fine," Lois muttered as she turned the doorknob.

"Lois," Clark whispered frustrated. "She could've heard you. She's lucky that's all she broke."

She turned back around, "You know you were thinking the same thing, Smallville," she said as she pushed the door open.

"Hi, guys," Chloe said softly from the hospital bed. Lois instantly softened when she looked at Chloe in the hospital bed. Her arm was in a cast, her leg was in a cast, and she had scrapes and bruises all over her face. As soon as she looked at Chloe tears came to her eyes.

Meanwhile, a lump was forming in Clark's throat. Naturally he felt responsible for what had happened to her. Clark followed Lois over to the bed.

"Hey, Chloe," they said together. "How are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"Well, I'm a little sore. But I _did _fall three stories."

"And you lived to tell the tale," Clark gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." Lois said timidly.

"It wasn't your fault, Lois."

"What's going on, Chloe?" Lois asked as she sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. Chloe looked over at Clark for an okay. Clark nodded.

"Well, I'm being stalked. That's why this happened."

Lois just blinked at her. "Lois, did you hear me?"

"You're being stalked and you didn't tell me?"

Chloe sighed. "Lois, I didn't want you to worry. And I didn't want you to get involved." Clark silently ducked out of the room. When Lois left, he would go back in.

"So why'd you tell me now?" she asked quietly.

Chloe shrugged. "Do I have a choice? It's not like I was lying to you, well…the fumigation was totally not true, but other than that I didn't lie to you. But I'm not going to start now."

"So is that who the flowers were from?" Chloe nodded. She didn't want to get into too much detail because she didn't want to upset Lois anymore.

"Any idea who it is?"

Chloe shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Well, Chloe, I'm going to stay with you."

"Lois, that's nice of you to offer, but you really should go."

"No, Chloe, you're my cousin. I can't just leave you."

"I'll be fine, Lois."

"Chloe-"

"Lois, seriously! Go back to Metropolis where it's safe, alright? Please, I don't want you to get hurt." She said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

Lois nodded, giving in. "I just," she sighed. "I don't want _you_ to get hurt. This psycho…I don't want you to die."

"Lois, I'll be fine."

"Okay," she said. Lois got up from the chair and she put her arms around Chloe. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears, but she refused to let them fall.

"Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Chloe." She took one last look at her, as if she would never see her again, and then she turned and headed out the door. She started to walk down the hall, and she stopped when she saw Clark. "If anything happens to her, I'm coming after you," she said half-joking and half-serious. "Bye, Smallville."

He smiled and shook his head. "Bye, Lois."

* * *

Clark walked into the room. "Hey, Chloe."

"So…I told her."

"Yeah, I kind of figured you would." He said as he sat down.

"You weren't listening were you?" She asked accusingly.

"No," Clark said almost offended. "It's just that you were kind of forced to tell her."

"Yeah, I told her to go back to Metropolis for her own safety." They sat in silence for a while. And although they didn't know what the other was doing, they were both doing the same thing. Thinking about all that has happened. "Chloe, I called the police about the body in your car."

"So, who was it?"

He shrugged. "They just came and asked some questions, and took the body. And I took the car to have it cleaned. I don't know if you still want it after…yeah."

"Thanks, Clark," she smiled.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Clark, I just went through this with Lois. It's not your fault. You didn't know that this was going to happen, right?"

"Right," he answered softly. "But-"

"But nothing, Clark. Stop blaming yourself for everything. It wasn't your fault." Clark looked down at the ground. He knew that Chloe was right, but he still felt responsible. Chloe knew this by the way he looked.

" Clark, you didn't force me to go to the Talon, right? You tried to stop me, but I didn't listen, alright?" He nodded. Chloe looked down at her hands. Clark's silence was starting to bother her. "So, I've been in the hospital twice in a month. That has to be a new record, right?"

Clark laughed and shook his head. "No, I think Lana still holds the record."

Chloe grinned. "Yeah, she probably does."

Clark smiled, but then it faded. He looked up at her and he arched one of his eyebrows like he was getting ready to ask a question.

"What?" Chloe asked responding to his facial expression.

"Chloe, have you ever tried to heal yourself?"

She shook her head. "No, I've never had a reason to."

"Well, you do now."

"Yeah." She thought about it. It _would_ make sense if she could heal herself. _If this doesn't work, I'm going to be so mad._

"Take it easy, though. You're still tired."

"Gee, how can you tell?" She asked sarcastically before laughing.

"Okay, here we go," she laughed nervously.

"Don't be scared, Chlo. It'll work. Do it how you would heal anyone else. Try it that way first." Chloe nodded. Clark watched as Chloe rolled up the sleeve of the hospital gown on her right arm. She placed her right hand on her left arm, and she looked up and smiled at Clark before she started. Her heart was palpitating viciously. She wasn't scared to try to see if it would work; she was afraid that it wasn't going to work.

She breathed in and she closed her eyes. Her left arm was shaking slightly and she could feel the bones in her body moving back into place. She felt all of the pain in her arm disappear in a flash. Clark knew that it was working because she started to smile. She opened her eyes and she exhaled deeply. She felt like all of her energy had been drained out of her. "It worked," she told him breathlessly.

He beamed at her, "I knew it would."

"Okay, my leg now."

"Wait."

" Clark, its fine. My energy is coming back. Let's just do this, okay?'

He nodded reluctantly. She flashed him the biggest smiled that she could. "Pull the covers back."

He laughed at how happy she was. "Okay." He started to pull the blanket back. "Chloe, how far does that cast go up your leg?" She pointed to right above her knee. "I don't know if they told you, but I'm paralyzed right now. As of right now, if I don't do anything, I'd be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life."

Clark stared at her looking totally shocked. "You didn't tell Lois?"

"The nurse was going to tell her, but I told her not to. I told her to tell her that I broke my right arm, which was true; and that I broke my left leg, which was half true. I didn't want to scare her. I didn't want her to worry. And because of you're Nobel Prize-winning idea, I'm not going to be."

She put her hand right above her knee and she closed her eyes. It started working again, and Chloe started to smile. She exhaled with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you so much, Clark." She smiled.

"Chloe, if I didn't tell you, you would've probably figured it out later anyway."

Chloe shook her head. "You deserve more credit than you're giving yourself. My meteor power was the _last_ thing that I was thinking about."

"I'm glad you're okay, Chloe." He smiled.

"Okay, Ms. Sullivan," a nurse entered the room. "It's time for some more x-rays."

Chloe looked at Clark with a twinkle in her eye. "Okay." She sounded a little _too_ excited. It was like a little kid in a candy store. They wheeled her out for the x-rays, and twenty minutes later, they brought her back.

"Well, Chloe?"

"What?"

"You seem very excited," Clark told her.

"Well, I'll probably get to leave tonight. Or in the morning if they want to keep me overnight for observations. You know that I hate being in the hospital, Clark." He nodded.

The nurse walked in with the x-rays. "Chloe, I don't understand. Your arm and your leg…they're both perfectly fine."

Chloe looked over at Clark and they both smiled. "Just a miracle, I guess."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I was giving you all a break from the suspense and from the stalker. This isn't supposed to be a Chlark fic, really, it's not. But I guess coming from a Chlarker this is what happens lol. It's not going to be a Chlark story, but it has its moments doesn't it? **

**Please! Lots of reviews, and I'll update as soon as I write the next chapter. Which won't be a long time because I know what I'm going to write…maybe...and if anyone has any ideas I'll be happy to use them. **

**By the way, you guys can still guess if you want to even though this wasn't a chapter with the stalker. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Watching Over You: Chapter 12 **

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited! I forgot to do the guess count last chapter, so I'm doing it this chapter. So far the guesses have been Bizzaro, Bart, Kara, Lex, Lionel, Lana, Milton Fine, Jimmy, and Jeff Palmer (the guy in Shimmer). I'm eliminating a suspect at the end of the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

The hospital decided to release Chloe that night. Of course she didn't oblige. She was ecstatic. "Isn't this awesome?" She asked Clark as they walked down the hallway of the hospital.

"Chloe," he sighed. He could tell that this wasn't the last he was going to hear of this.

"I mean, why didn't we think of this the last time I was in the hospital?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe because the injury wasn't that serious," he said as he pushed the door open for her.

"Yeah. Where'd you park?"

"Over there." They walked over to the truck and got in. The ride home was pretty much silent. Chloe was still marveling over what had happened, but she didn't want to annoy Clark anymore.

When they got to the farm, Clark parked, and Clark super-sped out of the truck. Chloe sat there looking confused. She stepped out of the truck and she started to walk towards the house, but Clark super-sped next to her.

"Whoa! God, Clark! You almost gave me a heart attack," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry. Come on." He said as he looked around the area, pulling her along. They walked up the stairs and entered the house through the back door.

"What was that about, Clark?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to avoid the subject as he sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Clark," she said as she started to get annoyed by his pathetic attempt to change the subject. "I'm talking about how you super-sped wherever you went. I'm guessing you came to check the house. Am I right?"

"Yeah," he said dejectedly.

"Why? You never used to do this before. Is it because of what happened at the Talon?"

"Yeah, but there's more," he told her.

She arched one of her eyebrows. " Clark, what happened?"

"Well," he said walking over to her. "I got a phone call on my cell phone right before Lois called…"

_Flashback _

_Ring! Ring! _

_"Hello?" Clark asked as he answered his cell phone, pulling out of the driveway. _

_"Hi, Clark, it's Chloe." _

_"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She sounded scared, but it was a little more than scared. Her voice was shaking. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking that maybe I should've listened to you." _

_"Why? What's wrong?" He asked. _

_"What if something happens?" _

_"Chloe, don't worry, you'll be fine." _

_"Are you sure?" She asked with a glimmer of hope hinted in her voice. _

_"Yes, I'm sure." He said trying to reassure her. There was a pause on the line for a couple of seconds. "Chloe?" _

_"Wow, Clark. That was almost convincing. But are you trying to convince yourself that Chloe will be fine?" _

_"Chloe," he whispered nervously to himself. _

_"Nope. Wouldn't it be horrible if something else happened to Chloe, though? _

_"What are you going to do to her? What do you mean something else?" He seethed through his clenched jaw. _

_"It wouldn't be fair if I told you. You'll just have to wait and see." The line went dead. _

"It sounded like me," she said sitting down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Yeah, and as soon as I hung up, Lois called. I wasn't sure if it was really her." He said looking down at the ground.

"Did you get any more calls after that?" She asked as she got up from the table and walked over to the window.

"No," he said shaking his head.

Chloe sighed heavily. "I knew that as soon as everything was fine…" she said as she turned around to face Clark.

"Yeah," Clark agreed. It was nice not having to look over their shoulders for two weeks. Not that they expected the little game to be over; it was just nice.

Chloe nodded. "Well, goodnight, Clark," She said as she started to walk upstairs.

"Goodnight, Chloe."

* * *

In the morning, Chloe stumbled down the stairs to where Clark was sitting. "That was graceful," he muttered as he pulled the chair out for her with his feet. 

"Yeah, I know." She sat down on the chair, and almost immediately stood back up. She walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. Clark was worried about her odd behavior. He watched her carefully as she came back over to the table and sat down. Chloe finally noticed that Clark was staring at her intently. "You're not x-raying me, are you?" She asked as she zipped up her jacket.

"No," Clark said uncomfortably, his cheeks turning a little pink. Chloe beamed in amusement. It never ceased to amaze her that the dumbest little things could make Clark feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, good, because I got enough of those at the hospital." Clark looked down at the table in embarrassment. He looked back up, then outside.

"Chloe, did you see that when you came downstairs?" He asked walking to the door.

"See what?" She asked unsurely, not knowing if she wanted to know what was on the porch. She walked over to where Clark was standing.

Clark opened the screen door and stepped outside to pick up the box that was lying on the porch. It was a smaller box than usual. Clark walked back in the house and handed the envelope on top of the box to Chloe. She took the envelope and ripped the top of it open.

She started to read it. "A little 'welcome home' gift. Watch these."

Clark pulled the top off of the box that was inside of the box. There were three videotapes in the box, but none of them were labeled. Chloe picked up the first videotape.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, Clark." She said as she walked over to the television set.

Clark followed her into the living room and sat down on the couch while she put the videotape in. She sat down and pressed the play button. Clark glanced over at Chloe who was looking confused. They didn't recognize the people on the video. It seemed like nothing more than home videos until Chloe covered her mouth with her hand in horror. "Oh my God!"

* * *

**Sorry everyone, but I had to do that lol. So I guess you guys want to know who the stalker isn't right now. Okay…the stalker is NOT Milton Fine. Here's the guess list so far: Bizarro, Bart, Kara, Lex, Lionel, Jimmy, Lana, Pete, and Jeff Palmer. If I get a bunch of reviews I'll update on Saturday. Guess and Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Watching Over You: Chapter 13**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited.**

* * *

_On the screen was a girl that Clark and Chloe did not recognize. She was sitting in the middle of a dark room. There was tape over her mouth, and rope around her arms. There was a gash on her forehead that blood was trickling from. You could hear her whimpers for help through the tape. Everything looked fine until a man walked into the room. The girl's eyes immediately widened when she walked into the room. Tears started to fall down her face, and she started to scream as loud as she could through the tape. He stepped in closer to her and he stabbed her in the chest. He put his hand to her face and ripped the tape off of her mouth. Blood started to pour out of her chest and she gasped for air. He missed her heart. The man stood there watching her looking amused while she slowly reached her death. As all of the color started to drain from her face, she fell forward limp. _

Chloe and Clark both stared in complete shock at the television screen. "I'm turning this off right now," Clark said even though it wasn't the end of the tape.

"No, Clark, we should-"

"Arent you late for work, Chloe?" He asked, cutting her off.

"You're not going to sit here and torture yourself by watching this." He said looking her straight in the eyes. Chloe knew he was right. She _was_ torturing herself.

"Okay," she said giving in. "Don't watch the other ones without me."

"I won't," he said as he watched her walk out of the door. "Bye, Chloe."

"Bye, Clark." When he heard the door shut, he reluctantly pressed play on the remote. Nothing else happened, except the man turned the light off. When Clark turned the television off, he then realized that this was the girl from inside Chloe's car.

* * *

Chloe sped down the highway to Metropolis. She was really shaken by the video and the sooner she got there, the better. Ring! Ring! Chloe reached into her bag and she pulled out her cell phone. It was Oliver. _Pretty random, _she thought as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Oliver…"

"Do you want to end up like her?"

"Who is _her_?" She asked arching one her eyebrows.

"The girl in the video," he responded eerily, in a bloodcurdling voice. Chloe's eyes widened and she shut her cell phone. She opened it again and she dialed Clark's number. Ring! Ring! "Clark, I got a call."

"Who was it?" he asked ignoring the fact that he didn't know if this was really Chloe.

"Oliver…I don't think it was Oliver. Why would Oliver stalk me?" She asked as she switched lanes.

Clark nodded. "Yeah, but Chloe, we've been over this before; why would _anyone_ stalk you?"

"Yeah, I know." She said.

Clark got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "So, just come home when you're done and we'll watch the rest of the videos."

Chloe almost didn't believe him, "You promise?"

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye." Chloe hung up the phone and parked her car in the parking lot. As soon as she started to open the door, a thought popped into her head: Lois would be here. She didn't really want to explain her miraculous recovery to her on top of her stalker confession. Chloe picked up her phone and she dialed Lois's number. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lois."

"Chloe! Are you feeling better?" She asked optimistically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you-"

"Yeah, I told everyone what happened," she lowered her voice, "but not your real life fatal attraction scenario. But you're all set."

"Thanks, Lois."

"Don't mention it, little cuz. Love ya."

Chloe smiled, "Love you, too. Bye." Chloe hung up her phone, and she started to dial Clark's number.

"What happened, Chloe?" He asked nervously.

"Clark, nothing happened. I just realized that I can't go to work today because Lois will be there. But your attempt to try to get me out of the house did not go unnoticed."

Clark smiled. "So I take it you're coming home?"

"Yup. See you in a few…hours."

Clark chuckled. "Bye." Chloe hung up her phone and she put it in her pocket. She remembered the promise that Clark had made earlier about watching the videos. She had better find the rest of the videos when she got there, or Clark would never hear the end of it.

* * *

Chloe pulled up to the house and parked her car in front of the fence. She got out and she started to walk into the barn. "Clark?" she called as she walked into the barn. She could see a shadow start to appear behind her as she looked down at the ground. Her heart beat started to grow faster. "Yeah?" Chloe spun around quickly.

"Clark," she growled through gritted teeth. "Don't do that."

He smiled at her apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, just don't do it again." She looked up at him with a frown on her face. Clark looked down at her worriedly. He hoped that she wasn't mad at him, he hadnt meant to scare her. He thought she was mad at him until she started laughing.

"I'm just kidding, Clark." She said as she started to walk out of the barn. "Now, can we go watch those videos?" She asked, even though it wasn't a question.

Clark looked at her defeatedly. "Come on, Clark. It's a video. What's the worst that could happen?" She asked as they walked up the stairs into the house.

"Well," he said matter-of-factly. "Let's not forget how horrified you were over what was on the first tape," he said trying to get her to change her mind.

"No, Clark, you're not going to change my mind. I want to know what's on these tapes." She said firmly.

"Okay, fine," he said reluctantly. Chloe walked over to the couch and sat down. Clark picked up the second video and he put it in the VCR. _The video started with two cars driving down the road. The second car slammed into the first car, causing the first car to lose control._ Chloe sighed, "Great, like I need another flashback."

"That's what happened the first time?" He asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah." She nodded looking down at her hands. She didn't want to think about it anymore, but she couldn't help it. It kept coming back to haunt her.

Clark touched her shoulder lightly. "We don't have to watch the next one."

"No, Clark. Even though I have an idea of what is on the third video, I still want to see it."

"You want to see if it looked cool like in the movies?"

Chloe smiled. "That and I wanted to see if I could see what was thrown through the window." Chloe got up from the couch and put in the third video. _There was a view inside the window of the Talon apartment. Chloe and Lois were talking. Since the light was on, it was easy to see what was going on. The laser appeared on the window. Chloe walked over to the window. From the angle where the camera was at, it was easy to see something being launched into Chloe's window. _Chloe rewinded the tape, and paused it when the thing was being launched. Chloe and Clark both looked closer. They saw a piece of green standing out in the darkness. It was a green meteor rock. Chloe hit the play button and she turned to Clark.

"At least I know what it is now, right?"

Clark nodded. Chloe walked back into the kitchen and she picked up the box and brought it to the couch. She picked up a smaller box that was next to the box with the tapes in it. "I didn't see this before." Clark looked as she read the card, "A little reminder." She pulled the top off of the box. Clark started groaning and he slumped over onto the floor. It was a piece of kryptonite. Chloe put the top back on the box.

"Clark, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied shakily as he started to regain his strength. He slowly got back on the couch. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Clark, do you hear that?" She asked as she looked at her phone. "That's not my phone, is it your's?"

"No." The ringing sounded like it was off in the distance. They both got up and walked into the kitchen. Chloe walked over to the window. "Clark," she said as she waved him over.

"Chloe, stay here," he told her as he walked out of the house. There was a man walking around the farm. "Can I help you?" Clark called out to him as he walked down the stairs. As soon as the man saw him he started to run to his car. Clark supersped over and he held him up against his car. Clark's heart was pounding as he through the man against the wall. Maybe after this he'd get some answers, but no one was going to hurt Chloe.

"Who are you working for? What are you going to do to Chloe? Why are you here?" He snarled through his clenched jaw. The man's terrified look went away, he looked at Clark calmly, and he smiled.

"I'm trying to finish the job."

* * *

**Another evil cliffhanger, lol. I guess that you can kind of tell that this is beginning to wind down. The guess count is in the chapter 12 if anyone wants to guess, Okay, lots of reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Watching Over You: Chapter 14**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! Thanks to SheDevilJen and othspnluver for helping me with this chapter! I'm eliminating a suspect at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

Inside the house, Chloe was watching from the window. All she could think about was what the guy wanted and what Clark was going to do to him. She watched Clark as he had the man pinned against his car. She couldn't see his face, but his stance was enough to let her know that he was very angry. Chloe closed her eyes and whispered to him, "Don't kill him, Clark." 

* * *

Clark almost let go of him after hearing that, but he didn't. His grip loosed, though, and the man could tell that Clark was bothered by this. "What job, what are you talking about?"

" Clark," he answered. "Let go of me."

Clark's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you and your girlfriend for over a month now. Why wouldn't I know your name? Let go of me, Clark."

"No!" Clark screamed as he slammed the main into his car causing him to groan in pain. "What. Job?" Clark asked sharply with a menacing glare.

The man winced in pain. He would be slumped over, if Clark wasn't still holding him. He looked Clark dead in the eyes. "Killing Chloe Sullivan."

Clark let go of him in shock, but once he regained composure, he grabbed him again. "You will _not_ touch her."

The man smirked at Clark. "Oh, I already have." Clark slammed him into the car again. He could hear the man's bones cracking.

"If you were going to kill Chloe then why didn't you do it already?" He didn't answer. Clark slammed him into the car again causing the man to scream. "Huh? Why?" Clark shook his head when he didn't answer. "I should just kill you right now."

_Don't kill him, Clark, _he heard Chloe say from inside the house. Clark called down and he opened the door to the man's car, and threw him inside. "Stay away from her," he growled through gritted teeth before closing the door. 

He walked back towards the house. He stopped at the door and listened outside for anything. He heard nothing. 

"What was that ringing noise? Did you find a cell phone? Did you see the plates?" Chloe asked as she walked over to him.

"I don't know what the ringing noise was. I didn't find a cell phone. I x-rayed him and the car and there was nothing. And the plates are 314-NOV. They're Kansas plates." Chloe walked back to the table and sat down. Clark waited as Chloe typed the numbers into the database. 

She picked up her coffee cup and took sip as she waited for the page to load. "Okay, it's licensed to a Jeffery Morrison. I've never heard that name before." She clicked more on the page. " Clark, the car's licensed to Luthorcorp."

Clark sat down at the table, "So that would mean it's Lex or Lionel."

"Or Lana," Chloe muttered. 

"What?" Clark asked. 

"I said 'or Lana'. Clark, she's been keeping tabs on Lex. She has access to all of the Luthorcorp files, too." She watched Clark as she waited for his reaction. 

"Yeah," he whispered looking out of the window. 

"Anyway, what did he say?" 

Clark rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table. "He said that he came here to finish the job." 

Chloe looked at him to go on, but he didn't. "Okay… and?" 

Clark sighed. "Nothing."

" Clark, you do know that you are a _horrible _liar, right?" She said smiling. 

Clark shook his head. "It's not funny, Chloe."

Chloe nodded regretfully. "Yeah, sorry, I know. What was the job? Clark, what is it?" 

Clark looked down at the table and then he looked back up at her. "Killing you. Whoever this is is going to kill you." 

Chloe blinked at him in astonishment. She was surprised by the news, but she was also surprised by Clark. She didn't expect him to be so blunt about it. "But if they were going to kill me, then why didn't they do it already?"

"I don't know," he said giving Chloe a consoling glance.

Chloe eyes lit up. "But-but what if killing me isn't their number one priority? And what if this was a stolen car?" Clark watched as Chloe walked furiously typed into the keyboard. " Clark, it _is_ a stolen car. It's been reported stolen twice this month."

"Did you look around to see if 'Jeffery' left anything?" Clark asked putting air quotes around Jeffery. 

"No, but didn't he come from the barn?" Chloe asked, closing her laptop. 

"I'll go look in the barn."

Clark walked into the barn, and he looked around. Nothing was on the floor. He walked up to the loft. There was a purple box on the couch. He walked over and he lifted the top off of the box. There was a smaller purple box inside of it. He lifted to top off of that box. "Ugh!" He slowly fell to the floor in pain. It was kryptonite. When he fell to the floor, he dropped the box and the kryptonite fell out, rolling right next to him. "Chloe," he mumbled. _This was a set-up_, he thought as he heard a car pull up. 

* * *

_What's taking Clark so long?_ She asked herself as she downed the rest of her coffee. She walked over to the sink and put the cup in it while she looked out the window. She saw the car pull up in front of the house. Her eyes widened. She started to back up from the window. 

She started to blink as she tried to keep her eyes open. Her eyelids felt heavy to her. "Oh, God," she moaned in pain as she started shaking. She grabbed the edge of the counter. She desperately tried to keep herself up, but she couldn't. She fell to the floor. The room was spinning, and her vision was occasionally blacking in and out. Her heart beat intensified with the worse she felt. She was drugged. Her eyes fluttered open as she whispered Clark's name as loud as she could. She heard footsteps coming towards her. " Clark?" She whispered looking over, unable to see who was there. She fell unconscious.

* * *

Clark's pained intensified as he thought of what could be happening to Chloe. It wasn't physical pain, it was emotional pain. He felt like his heart was breaking. If Chloe was dead, he didn't know what he'd do. As sunlight entered into the barn, he was able to get enough strength to reach for the box and cover the kryptonite. 

He regained his strength and he supersped into the house. "Chloe!" He called while he ran through the house. "Chloe?" He said. He walked back into the kitchen near the sink. His eyes widened as he looked at the floor. There was blood on the floor, and little trails towards the door. He walked outside and he listened closely. He could hear cars driving around. As he listened closely, he could hear heartbeats. He was about to tune everything out when something caught his attention. He missed the beginning of the conversation, when he was focusing his attention for Chloe's voice.

"…we've got her," A man said into the phone. Clark could practically hear the person on the other side of the line smile. 

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, The stalker is NOT Bizarro. Okay, guess away, and tell me what you thought.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Watching Over You: Chapter 15**

**After this chapter, there'll be two more chapters. I'm kind of sad about that. This is a short chapter. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and faves! And once again thanks to othspnluver for her opinions and input!**

**

* * *

**

Chloe could feel herself starting to wake up. She felt like she just got hit by something hard. She tried to put her hand to her head, but she couldn't. Her arms were tied together. She looked over to the floor and saw blood. Most likely her blood. As she started to sit up, the room started spinning. She crawled over to the wall and leaned against it. She looked around the room. It was a nice looking room for a hostage room.

There was a door at the front of the room, but there were no windows at all. The only window was a little box at the top of the door. But Chloe could barley see out of it from the floor. There was a mirror in the corner of the room.

She was sitting against on the cold floor against the cold wall. The whole room was cold. Her head was pounding, and she felt like the walls were closing in on her. The more she started to get scared, the less she could breathe. "Relax, Chloe," she told herself between breaths. "Clark's going to come save you… like he always does." But she knew it was different this time. She could sense that something bad had happened. _Something happened in the barn, _she thought.

Tears started to come to her eyes, but she stopped them from falling. Crying wasn't going to do her any good. But she still felt like this was her fault. If she stopped Clark from going to the barn, she wouldn't be in this mess. And he'd be fine.

--

Clark paced through the kitchen. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Who he had just heard. It didn't make any sense as to why this person would do this to Chloe.

He felt like this was his entire fault, though. If he had not let the man go, then this never would have happened. Chloe wouldn't be in trouble.

He had super-sped around the house so many times looking for clues. Looking for anything that would lead him to where Chloe was.

--

Then he found it. He bent down to the ground and picked it up. It was a post-it note with an address on it. A pretty sloppy mistake considering the person "works" for "Luthorcorp". He looked at the address, but it wasn't very legible. He could only decipher some parts of the address.

He walked back over to Chloe's computer, and typed in the parts of the address that he could read. No results came up, but he kept trying.

--

Chloe still sat against the wall. She was trying to salvage what little strength she had. She had thought about healing herself, but whoever her stalker was would find out her secret.

She remembered that she had her cell phone in her pocket. She could feel it still in there. _Who ever brought me here is pretty stupid if they didn't take my cell phone. _She tried as hard as she could to reach for her cell phone. It was incredibly difficult to reach for the phone. She groaned in pain as she pushed through it and was able to grab her phone by the antennae. She slowly pulled the cell phone out, and flipped it open.

There was one bar, and her phone was dying. She wanted to text message Clark and tell him that she was okay. She didn't know where she was, but he could trace the signal if he had the number. He should have learned something from watching her do it all of the time's that she had done it. She typed in Clark's number, and then started on the text message:

_I'm ok._

Beep! Beep! The phone beeped. Chloe grimaced as the sound went off, it was kind of loud. She hoped that someone hadn't heard it. She typed the rest of the message as fast as she could.

_Trace the signal. - Chloe._ She was able to send the message before the battery died.

--

Clark heard his phone vibrate against the table. He looked at it and, it said "Chloe." He flipped open the phone, and he read the text message. "I'm ok. Trace the signal- Chloe."

He closed the phone, and tried to remember how Chloe would trace the signal. Ignoring the fact that it may not be Chloe, he walked over to the computer. He finally started to remember and he brought up the website. His fingers unsteadily grazed the keyboard as he typed in the number. He waited impatiently for results to come up on the screen.

--

Chloe heard footsteps coming closer to the room, and she looked up to the window of the door. It was dark outside of the room, so she could vaguely see who the person was. She listened closer, and she could hear muffled voices between two people, but she couldn't distinguish the voices.

The door slowly started to open and the light from the room entered into the hall. Chloe's eyes widened. _Oh my God,_ she thought as she stared back in horror at the person. "L-"

* * *

**Guess away everyone, and tell me what you think! So close, right? lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

Watching Over You: Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! Thanks again to othspnluver for her opinions. **

* * *

Clark was still waiting for the results to come up. "Come on! Come on!" He yelled slamming his hand on the table. The part of table that he hit broke off. It bothered him that even with all of his abilities there was nothing that he could do. All he _could_ do was hope and pray that Chloe was still alive.

It was one of the only situations that he had ever been in where nothing was in his hands. He turned his attention to the blood that was drying on the kitchen floor. It made his heart beat faster. To not know where Chloe was or what was happening to her drove him insane. He turned back to the computer.

* * *

"Hello, Chloe," he said walking into the room, but he didn't get too close. He stopped at the edge of the doorframe.

Chloe was completely petrified of what could happen, but she didn't show it. Well… she tried not to. "Hello, Chloe? Is that all you've got to say?" She asked shakily from anger, before regaining composure. "Who were you talking to outside?"

The man chuckled. "Now what happened to privacy?"

"My privacy was breached about a month ago when you started stalking me. So I think it's fair if you tell me," She replied irately.

"Well, if you must know, Ms. Sullivan, I was talking to the man that brought you here." He looked Chloe over noticing that one of her legs was a little more raised than the other.

"You know… he's pretty stupid for not taking your cell phone," he commented while reaching underneath Chloe's leg to take the phone. He turned around, and left the room.

He reentered the room, and sauntered over to Chloe. He kneeled down to Chloe with a glass in his hand. She looked at him with a "like I'm going to drink that" look.

"Come on, Chloe," He responded mockingly. "If I was going to kill you don't you think I would've done it already?"

Chloe glared at the man. "I'm not going to take any chances. I'd prefer something that's sealed."

He nodded understandingly, while standing up. "Alright... suit yourself." He placed the glass on the table that was in the center of the room.

"What do you want? What are you going to do to me? Why were you _stalking_ me?" She asked with anger evident in her voice.

"Well…" he started walking closer to Chloe. "At first I was trying to drive you insane. I thought it would be easy considering your family's mental health record. But obviously you're stronger than that…"

Chloe looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with rage. "You didn't answer my question, _Lex._ Are you in love with me? No," she decided shaking her head and not breaking eye contact. "You couldn't be. You're incapable of loving someone."

Lex's gaze became harder and colder; it was almost stoic. Chloe regretted speaking those words when she heard the next ones that came out of his mouth. "And you're incapable of being loved."

He towered over her body that was sitting against the wall. But she kept her posture as straight as ever.

Lex stepped down closer to her, coldly staring into her eyes. "But no, I'm not in love with you. I wouldn't want to keep you away from _Clark_… I mean Jimmy." Chloe almost retorted, but she knew he wanted to get a reaction out of her.

He slowly rose up from his place on the ground, and picked up the glass that was on the table before walking to the door. He turned around and smirked while raising the glass that was in his hand. "Here's to you not ending up like your mother."

* * *

**Aw, next chapter's the last! I _might _do a sequel, but I'll see what you guys think after the next chapter. Please review, and tell me what you thought! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Watching Over You: Chapter 17**

**Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, favorites! **

* * *

The results _finally _showed up on the computer screen. Chloe was being held in some warehouse in Metropolis. Clark looked at the address and he super-sped off.

He slowed down to make sure that he was at the right place. He was. He x-rayed the three-story building looking for any signs of Chloe. He could see her lying back against a wall with her arms and feet tied together. There was no way to enter the building through the front, so he ran around to the back.

He ran into the first floor. The first floor looked like a warehouse, and he was wondering what was on the other floors… and what they were doing to Chloe.

He ran around and x-rayed every part of the floor, and there was no trace of Chloe. He used his super-hearing and listened closely. He could hear footsteps walking up and down the hallways. He listened even closer, and he could hear Chloe's sighs and he could hear her shifting around on the floor. He looked up and x-rayed the floor that was above him. He could see her.

* * *

Chloe sat against the wall. _Why would Lex do this? _She thought. _Does it have to do with Clark? Or my meteor power?_

But he _did _threaten to kill her last year. Maybe this was his sick and demented way of doing so. After all, he _did _admit that he was trying to drive her insane first.

"Ms. Sullivan," a voice called from the door.

Chloe turned her head towards the door. It wasn't Lex; it was one of his goons.

"Get up," he told her. "We're leaving."

Chloe stayed seated as she eyed the man. She was _scared. _"I'm not going anywhere with you."

The man pulled out a knife, and walked over to her. He bent down closely to her. "I don't think you understand me," he said, his voice growing louder. There was nothing that Chloe could do since her arms and feet were tied together.

All she could do was sit there as her heartbeat intensified. She closed her eyes and admitted defeat. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt the rope fall onto her lap.

The man was _helping _her. He moved to cut the rope around her ankles. "You have to stay quiet, if you want to make it out of here alive," he told her as he took her hand and pulled her up. "My name's Jack by the way. Wait there." It was a command, and Chloe did as she was told.

Jack walked to the door and peeked out into the hallway to see if anyone was coming. "Okay," he said motioning for her to come to the door. "Come on." Jack walked out of the door making sure that no one was coming. Chloe looked around the hall as they walked down it. _You'd think that there would be cameras around, _she thought to herself. _And where is Clark?_

* * *

After a while, he found the right staircase to the right stairwell. He was trying to be as quick as possible while being careful. You never know what's in Lex's facilities. He ran up the stairs and walked around the hallway. It was a _big _floor he could just tell. He almost yelled Chloe's name when he walked around, but he stopped himself.

He remembered that Lex was there…

"Come on, Chloe," he whispered to himself. "Where are you?" He looked up and x-rayed the floor above him. He could see two people walking down the hallway… one of them was Chloe.

He opened the door to the next stairwell. Kryptonite. Clark fell to the floor and the door closed behind him. There was no getting out of this.

* * *

"Jack," Chloe said as they crept down the hallway. "What did you mean when you said 'if you want to get out of here alive'?"

Jack grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer. "Just keep moving…"

"Jack!" She whisper-yelled sternly. She wanted her answers… and she wanted them now. She hated when people avoided the subject.

He led Chloe over to a corner. "I don't know what Lex is planning on doing, Chloe. He doesn't tell everyone everything."

_Well, of course he wouldn't, _Chloe thought. "Do you want to keep moving?" He asked her sarcastically.

Chloe rolled her eyes. She knew that she shouldn't be giving attitude to her rescuer, but _his_ attitude was getting on her bad side. "Yeah."

He led them down the hallway… it was like a maze. You could easily get lost. They walked on down the hall. Chloe wasn't exactly one-hundred percent sure that she could trust him, but he was all she had at the moment. She stopped walking and Jack noticed. "What?"

She was struck with a frightening thought. This wasn't just about her anymore. "What's this building made of?"

Jack arched his eyebrow… he was confused as to why she would ask something like that. "I don't know what that has to do with anything, but it's lined with lead."

_Refining meteor rocks, _she thought. _No wonder Clark hasn't come yet…_

They started walking again, and Chloe did her best to keep herself together. What if Lex found Clark?

Jack jerked her hand, and pulled her in another direction. "You have to be _very _quiet, Chloe."

Jack opened on of the doors and let her in the stairwell. She turned around and looked at Jack. "Come on," she whispered motioning him. She was confused as to why he was just standing there. Jack stepped forward when she heard a gunshot go off. _Oh my God_, she thought.

She walked backwards down the stairs in shock. "Jack…" Blood spewed out of Jack onto his white shirt leaving droplets on the floor. Jack fell forward, onto the floor, his body propping the door open. "I got him Mr. Luthor," Chloe heard someone say into a phone.

A couple more gunshots went off towards Chloe's direction. She moved around dodging the bullets. The man could see her in the dark. She ducked down on the ground and crawled forward. She pushed the metal door closed, stood up, and ran down the stairs. She didn't know how much time she had left but she had to try.

It was pitch black, but Chloe was holding onto the railing as she ran down the stairs. "Whoa!" She yelled softly. She had tripped over something. She felt around and realized it was a load of boxes on the floor. No… not boxes. She felt around on the floor. She could feel skin, and hair. It was Clark. At least she hoped it was.

She looked around for pockets. Clark always had his cell phone. She reached into his pockets and found it. She flipped it open and scanned the light over the body. It was Clark.

"Chloe," he whimpered. "Are you okay?"

The situation was humorous despite everything that was happening. _Clark_ was the one laying on the ground in pain, and he was asking if _Chloe_ was okay.

"I'm fine." She looked around the stairwell using the light to guide her… blocks of kryptonite. _Why would they be in a stairwell? _

She felt the door for a knob or a latch and she opened it. She pulled Clark by the arm away from the kryptonite. He didn't stop for a minute. He immediately got up.

"We got to get you out of here," he told her before grabbing her hand.

"Wait, Clark. If there's kryptonite in the stairwells… then Lex…"

"Knows my secret," he finished for her. Clark ran down the hallway as fast as he could with Chloe's hand in his. They were still on the second floor and it seemed that every stairwell was blocked with kryptonite. They had to find the stairwell that he went on to get on the floor in the first place.

"How'd you get out?" he asked her as he x-rayed all of the walls.

Chloe didn't really want to recall her prior activities, but she did anyway. "A man named Jack helped me… before he was killed."

"Did they try to get you?" Clark asked.

Chloe's answer was cut off by rolling heard on the ground. They both turned to the ground and saw kryptonite rolling on the ground. "Clark," Chloe said pushing him against the wall for support. She picked up the rocks and threw them away from him. Clark started to feel better.

"Where's Lex?"

"Clark, are you crazy? Lex knows your secret, and he can _kill _you now! We have to get out of here!"

Clark was still looking around for Lex. "Now! Clark, come on." Her voice was full of panic which snapped Clark back to reality.

Clark stopped when he heard footsteps walking up the hallway. They were becoming loud enough for even Chloe to hear. "It's Lex," Clark told her.

"Jack was a good man, Chloe," Lex said walking towards him. "And I think you know that since he _tried _to help you."

"Why are you doing this, Lex?" Clark asked. "Chloe, run." She hesitantly looked back at Clark before turning to run down the stairs. Chloe raced down the stairs, but all she could think about was how Clark was going to get out of this. She had _hoped _that Clark had noticed the gun that Lex was holding.

Clark had noticed the gun. Lex didn't try to hide the fact that he was holding one. Clark x-rayed the gun. There were kryptonite filled bullets. He took a few steps backwards. "Why did you do this, Lex?"

"Well… I _finally _found out your secret. I knew that once she started getting stalked, she'd go crawling to you. But that wasn't the real reason that I did this, Clark. That was just… a side project," he nodded.

"It amazes me how I didn't figure this out before… your excuses for leaving… or showing up everywhere in the nick of time," he said recalling their past friendship.

"What does this have to do with _Chloe?_" His secret was out… so what. That's not what Clark cared about right now. He cared about Chloe's wellbeing and what this had to do with her.

"I threatened to kill her if she didn't stay out of my way…. And she didn't." Clark lunged forward at Lex, but was stopped by the gun that Lex waved in his face.

"Do you and Chloe want to share a funeral date?" he smirked. "But this wasn't a complete loss… I found out Chloe's meteor power and your secret."

Clark and Lex grabbed the walls to keep themselves up as the felt the floor rumble. _Chloe. _"Lex, what did you do?"

Clark grabbed Lex by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Lex looked him straight in the eyes without any sarcasm in his voice he said, "She would have been safer up here, Clark."

"What are you talking about, Lex?"

"Clark!" He heard Chloe scream as the ground shook one last time.

* * *

**Yes, I had to do **_**one **_**last cliffhanger, and as you may have been able to tell, this is **_**not **_**the last chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter and there will not be a sequel. If I ended it this way, there would have been a sequel. I don't know if that was confusing or not...Tell me what you think please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Watching Over You: Chapter 18**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. And also to those who alerted and favorited it. And also thank you to othspnluver for helping me! This is the last chapter.**

* * *

Chloe woke up in a room that was all too familiar to her. She woke up in a hospital bed, in a white hospital gown lying on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and out of the corner of her eyes she could see Clark sitting in a chair next to the bed. Her hand was being held by his.

She couldn't remember what had happened after the explosion. She remembered everything before she screamed for Clark. She turned to face Clark who greeted her with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked over her bruised body. She had scrapes and bruises on her face and arms.

"I feel like I was just in an explosion, but its nothing that can't be healed… what happened, Clark?" Chloe slowly turned her head to look at Clark, but it hurt a little.

Clark leaned forward resting his arms on his knees. "How much do you remember?" He didn't really know _her _side of the story, but he wanted to.

"I remember running down the hallway… the ground was shaking. You called for me, and then it all went black... I thought I was dead."

_Chloe ran through the hallways as fast as she could. There was only one more stairwell that she had to find, and then she would be out. She almost regretted leaving Clark up there alone with Lex. What if the gun had kryptonite bullets in it? _

_She ran down the staircase, and suddenly the ground_ _started to shake softly. It was hard enough to knock someone over though. She grabbed the railing and held on until the ground stopped shaking. _

_Once it stopped, she ran even faster than she had been running before._

_Ground level; she was almost out._

_She continued to run down the long hallway and stopped when the ground started to tremor violently. She immediately fell to the floor realizing that it was a bomb. _

_She felt the bomb explode, and the ceiling started to collapse. "Clark!" She screamed as rubble fell on top of her. _

"Wow" was all that Clark could say. Getting the full account of Chloe's side of the story was satisfying, but he didn't realize that it would be _that _intense.

"Yeah," she agreed. "So... how'd you get to me in time? It was pretty quick, considering the fact that I'm not dead."

"When I heard you scream, I ran as fast as I could to find you."

"How'd you do that? The stairwell was filled with kryptonite, and the building was lined with lead," she said, her words coming out jumbled. During the time in the warehouse, she had forgotten all about the place being lined with lead.

"Well, it was… but not all of it. When I was trying to get you out, I had some trouble x-raying my way out."

_As soon as he heard Chloe scream, he was off. He made his way through the kryptonite-free stairwell, and stopped when he saw the rubble filled floor. It didn't discourage him; it only made him go faster and try harder. When he made his way through, he tore his way through the rubble of what had fallen. He didn't find her right away; it took him longer than he thought it was going to take. _

_As he got to the bottom of the debris, he could see blonde hair and although he didn't think it was possible, he went faster than he did before. "Chloe. Chloe!" He called as he pushed through, hoping that she was still alive. _

_He finally got to her. She was lying on the ground with her eyes closed, and a big bleeding gash above her forehead. Her clothes were ripped and pretty much everywhere that was visible was covered in bruises. _

"_Chloe. Chloe, can you hear me?" His only response was the occasional flutter of her eyelids. That was good enough for him. _

"_Come on, Chloe," he said as he lifted her up into his arms. "We've got to get you out of here." He knew that she probably couldn't hear him, but it was comforting him to talk to her. He started to x-ray the place to look for an easy exit, but he found that he couldn't when he was faced with lead. _

_He super-sped around the floor looking for an exit even though it was dangerous and he wouldn't have anyone to help him. He made his way out of the building, and rushed her to Smallville Medical Center. _

"_I need a doctor, now!" Clark yelled as he entered the lobby. Doctors immediately jumped up, and wheeled out a stretcher for her. _

"_What's her name, son?" A female doctor asked him. _

"_Her name's Chloe. Chloe Sullivan." Clark said as he started to remember something… something important. _

"Thank you, Clark," she told him, gratefully. "What about Lex? Did you go back for him? Did you kill him?"

_The important thing that Clark had remembered was Lex. Clark ran back to the warehouse, and stood in front of it. The entire building had caved in. If Lex was trying to kill himself, then it was a good way to go about it, but if he wasn't, then it was a bad way. It was going to take Clark even longer to find Lex than it took him to find Chloe. _

_After searching for what seemed like the longest time, he finally found Lex. He had a wound on his forehead that blood was flowing from. Clark picked him up, and ran him back to the hospital. _

"_I need a doctor!" Clark yelled as he carried Lex in. He heard hushed whispers of "It's Lex Luthor" fill the waiting room. _

"As much as I wanted to, I couldn't," he said as he closed his eyes and looked down at the ground. After everything that had happened, Lex deserved to be killed. He still couldn't believe that he had saved Lex's life. "Besides… I thought that maybe _you'd _like to deal with him."

"Yeah," she laughed. "But I don't understand. Lex knows your _secret_, and he could tell anyone, but you still saved him."

"His life isn't mine to take, Chloe."

"Clark, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you doesn't even begin to cover what you have done for me, but thank you," she told him.

"You're welcome, Chloe," he said as he squeezed her hand tighter. What they had done for each other went above and beyond the boundaries of friendship.

"I'm going to talk to Lex after I heal myself."

"Chloe…" He didn't understand why she'd even want to _look _at him after all that he put her through.

"Clark… I need to do this. Think of it as… closure. Then I'll never talk to him again."

Clark watched as Chloe healed herself without a problem. The bruises and scrapes seemed to magically disappear. Since the last time she healed herself she had become more comfortable using and talking about her power. He still didn't want her to go talk to Lex, but she had to do what she had to do, and with Chloe there was no talking her out of anything.

"Okay, Clark. I'm finished," She told him with a smile that showed how happy she was that all of this was over.

Which meant that she was now going to go talk to Lex. Chloe looked at Clark. He looked confused, and he was in protective mode. But that wasn't enough to stop her. She slipped out of the bed, and let her feet touch the cold floor causing her to wince.

"I'll be back soon," she told him as she walked out of the door. Normally, she would ask Clark to come with her, but this was something that she needed to do alone.

Chloe didn't bother looking around to see if any nurses or doctors were making their way down the hallway. She just walked down the hallway looking for Lex's room. It didn't take her very long to find it. She didn't bother knocking as she opened the door.

When Lex heard the doorknob turn, he opened his eyes. It was Chloe Sullivan who was looking all to well considering what she had just been through. He immediately put his guard up, and carried a smirk on his face. "I see you're taking full advantage of your meteor power, Ms. Sullivan," he said as she made her way across the room to the chair that was sitting next to his bed.

"Well, I figured if I have it then I might as well use it. I'm not the one sitting in a hospital bed right now, am I?"

Chloe engaged him in a staring contest waiting for him to retort. He didn't. He was watching her carefully, though. "Let's cut to the chase then, shall we? Are you going to kill me, Chloe? After everything I did to you, I deserve it."

Chloe hadn't expected him to play that card. "You're right, Lex. You _do _deserve it."

He could tell that she wasn't here to kill him, but he didn't know why she was here at all. He knew she wouldn't kill him, though. "Come on, Chloe," he taunted. "Now's the perfect time."

Chloe narrowed her smoldering eyes at him. "I'm not like you, Lex. I'm not a murderer."

"Well, then if you didn't come here to kill me, then what are you here for?" He didn't want to be bothered by her if there was nothing to be concerned about.

"I came to ask you if you were going to finish the job… So… are you?" She asked, never taking her eyes off of him… not even for a second.

Lex stared at her not knowing what she meant, but then it hit him. _In case you want to finish the job._ "Well, why don't we see what the future has in store before I answer that question?" He was wearing the same stoic stare that he was previously wearing.

Chloe heard footsteps coming down the hallway, she listened closely and she could hear a police radio. She almost smiled. _Almost. _She looked up at Lex and said, "Stalking is illegal, Lex. But I think you know that."

As she got up from the chair, and walked towards the door, she could feel his eyes burning a whole in her back. She left the room as the police entered. When the police were in the room, she looked through the window at Lex and smirked. He returned the look with a cold glare, but he didn't look scared. Not even one bit.

Chloe walked back to her hospital room where Clark was waiting for her. "The police came for Lex." She told him as she moved back over to the bed.

"That's good," He nodded from the chair, but he wasn't reassured by the look on Chloe's face.

"Yeah, for now. But he wont be in prison for long… he _is _Lex Luthor… he'll get out if he wants to. Even if it takes a while." She said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Then this is never going to end is it?" He asked her even though they both knew the answer to it. He just needed some reassurance. He didn't want Chloe to have to go through this anymore.

"No," she told him as she shook her head. "Never."

**_The End._**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited throughout the whole story. The reviews have made me so happy, and I'm glad everyone enjoyed it, because I enjoyed writing it. And there will not be a sequel. **

**Please review one last time! Thank you!**


End file.
